Not What You Anticipated
by coffeestainedwriter
Summary: Kurt didn't think that he still had feelings for Blaine, or that he'd slowly fall in love with Sebastian when he first moved in with them, but it can't be too hard hiding this from them, can it? Contains: Seblaine with eventual Sebklaine and Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** So, wrote this on the GKM a while ago and I'm FINALLY getting around to posting it here. Yay for progress.

Kurt opened his eyes blearily; the brightness of his room feeling like a fresh slap in the face. It didn't happen often, Sebastian and Blaine deciding that it would be a fantastic idea that having sex right up against the thin wall separating their bedrooms but god, when they did it was both some of the best and worst nights of Kurt's life. He could pretend that he was with them, touching them, making them moan, but he couldn't; and he always felt guilty after he got off because they're his friends! But Blaine's groans, and Sebastian's dirty talk just did things to Kurt; specifically his cock.

Reluctantly pulling himself out of bed; Kurt stretched, shivering at the pleasure that came with the cracking of his bones before making his way to the blessed coffee machine.

Pouring a cup and letting the steam run over his face, Kurt took a deep breath; loving the rich coffee smell that invaded his senses. He didn't hear the soft pitter patter of feet walking across the linoleum; but he felt it when Sebastian wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him tight against his bare chest.

"Good morning princess, did you get your mandatory eight hours of beauty sleep?" Sebastian buried his nose in Kurt's hair near the back of his ear, they swayed slightly, the heat radiating off of Sebastian's skin felt like it was burning him. Kurt struggled to keep his voice from shaking.

"No actually, see my annoying roommates decided it be a fun idea to spend the night moving furniture along the thin wall that separates us," Kurt replied, his words laced with sarcasm, Sebastian raised one hand from where it was resting and placed it on Kurt's forehead.

"No, no temperature, you eye-fucked the coffee machine this morning as usual," Sebastian stated, burying his face into the crook of Kurt's neck. "You feel normal, if I'm not mistake you haven't turned into a-" Kurt elbowed Sebastian and attempted to move away.

"Now that we've established and tested this, there's no reason you can't hang out with me and Blainers after dark," Sebastian pointed out, Kurt swallowed around the lump that was forming in his throat, he needed to get away before Sebastian noticed his problem.

The bedroom door opened, revealing the third, final and very tired looking member of their swanky New York apartment. Shirtless and running a hand through his unruly curls (jeez, what was with those two and walking around underdressed, not that he was complaining; or judging since he wasn't wearing one either, but he had a reason! It's not exactly comfortable wearing a come stained shirt . . . )

"Are we making a Kurt sandwich?" Blaine's face broke out into a dazzling smile, his words snapping Kurt out of his inner appreciation of Blaine's stomach muscles. Sebastian twisted them around so there bodies were facing Blaine as he bolted over to them.

Shit! Sebastian might not have noticed but Blaine certainly will! Dead puppies, dead puppies, dead kittens, Finn's orgasm face . . .

Kurt placed his half empty coffee mug on the kitchen counter just in time as Blaine crashed into them, wrapping his arms around Kurt and Sebastian and nuzzling Kurt's shoulder, Sebastian's arms were trapped between them awkwardly, pressing painfully into Kurt's ribs and waist.

"Bas, move your arms," Blaine grumbled before Kurt could speak up.

"I can't, Theia has collided with the Earth."

"Are you saying I'm the size of the moon?" Kurt asked, his voice screaming danger, danger that Sebastian apparently missed.

"No, no honey no," Sebastian quickly reassured, slipping his arms out from between them and stroking Kurt's hips with his thumbs. "I'm saying you're the size of the earth." Sebastian jumped back quickly, cackling madly. The only reason Kurt didn't chase after him and smack him upside the head was Blaine wrapping his arms around his waist and snuggling impossibly closer.

He shot him a death glare instead.

"I call first shower; you're both free to join me if you feel so inclined," He winked as he disappeared into his bedroom.  
Kurt rolled his eyes, squeezing Blaine tightly before pulled back and drinking the rest of his now disgusting room temperature coffee. He glanced over at the oven clock, his blood running cold in his veins.

He had an interview at eight that could either make or break his fashion career.

It was currently quarter to eight.

Cursing loudly he rush back to his room, thankful that he'd had his outfit prepared for days. He did a rushed, severely cut down version of his morning routine; repeating the words 'I'm late', 'my life is over', and throwing his hair brush at Blaine for singing I'm late from Alice in Wonderland. He was out the door, attempting in vain to tie up his bitch boots and run simultaneously.

Kurt took a deep breath as he slumped down against the taxi seat, raising an apologetic hand to the lady who he stole it from.

His phone went off in his pocket, Sebastian's smirking face flashing across the screen.

"You're not wearing sock," He sung, Kurt could hear Blaine moving around, a tell-tale sign he was on speakerphone.

"How could you possible know that?" Kurt demanded, wriggling his toes and scowling when Sebastian turned out to be right . . . that would explain why his boots just didn't want to go on earlier.

"They're still on your bed, I also couldn't help noticing you're still wearing the same underwear, do we need to go over the basic rules of hygiene, Kurt?" Kurt could practically see the way Sebastian was no doubt smirking like the little meerkat he is.

"Who says I was wearing underwear this morning?" Kurt replied without thinking "Or now." . . . Could this be considered flirting?

He could hear Sebastian's sharp intake of breath along with the small crashing sounds of plates crashing together. Fuck. He's overstepped his boundaries. Oh god!

"Why were you in my room anyway?" Kurt asked, praying they'd ignore his thoughtless comment.

"I was looking for your dirty little secrets," Sebastian spoke up after a few more moments of silence "Always good to have black mail material for backup."

"Uh-huh, well you're not going to find anything," Kurt smiled.

"Is that a challenge, Hummel?" Blaine's voice cut in.

"No, don't go through my stuff!" Kurt all but yelled at them, not missing the snickering.

"Why, what are you hiding from us princess?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"Nothing," Kurt insisted, "I just don't want you going through my stuff."

"Kurties got a secret," Blaine stage whispered, his voice growing louder and the unmistakable sound of a kiss filled Kurt's eardrum. He hated how alone he felt in that moment.

He was being stupid. He shouldn't be feeling like this about his two best friends, he had a boyfriend dammit!

"Oh hey," Kurt spoke up, ignoring the sarcastic 'hey' he received in reply, "don't forget Steven is coming over tonight." Kurt handed the driver his money as he got out of the cab and rushed into the building, missing the momentary silence from the other end of the line.

"You promised you'd vacate the apartment," Kurt reminded them.

"Sure Kurt," Sebastian's strained voice reached his ears. "We'll make ourselves scarce."

He hung up on Kurt. Well, that was rather rude. Sebastian had sounded strained near the end there . . . were he and Blaine?

'No!' he reprimanded himself 'they're your roommates, they're dating, you can't keep thinking about how you just want to wrap them in your arms and drown in their scent.'

Seven past eight.

He was late. Hopefully they'll overlook this minor infraction, or they're running late as well, please let them be running late too.

Kurt deliberately didn't think about how, if Sebastian was in his room, that he would have seen the cum-stained shirt Kurt had chucked carelessly on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt sighed in relief, they'd been running late by a few minutes but unfortunately he still made them wait thanks to his tardiness BUT the interview really hit off after that, he managed to charm them with his wit, enchant them with his personality, and really wow them with his suitability for the job . . . at least he thinks he did.

They promised to email him with the verdict in a few days. With the stress of the interview over he had nothing to worry about. He even had an evening with Steven in a few hours which was definitely a bonus.

Sebastian didn't leave for work for another hour or so from now and Blaine, thanks to his musical on Broadway having closed down, stayed home all day on a mini-vacation. Still embarrassed from this morning Kurt decided to take a relaxing walk through the streets of New York.

He loved Steven; he really did, in fact seeing him made his day just a little brighter. They'd known each other since the first day of college, Steven was his first New York friend and they've been dating for several months now. And while he knew it frustrated Steven to no end, even if he didn't say as much, that Kurt wouldn't have sex with him.

He knew it was rather prudish of him; he had a super hot and attentive boyfriend a lot of people would kill for - and seems like they already have if that newspaper is correct- But Kurt was, as embarrassing as it was for him to admit . . . A virgin.

Plus the fact that he was pretty much mentally cheating with his roommates made him feel guilty to no end which really just kills the mood.

Squaring his shoulders, Kurt walked into the little produce shop a block away from his apartment, mentally going over the ingredients for Pumpkin soup- Stevens' favorite. Kurt made a promise to himself; he'd stop being a creepy third wheel on Blaine and Sebastian's relationship and start investing in his own.

Tonight, Kurt Hummel was going to shred his V-card.

* * *

Sebastian fiddled with his tie, yanking hard when the stupid thing knotted without his consent. Swearing under his breath he watched as Blaine's reflection reached around and fixed the accursed tie with ease; running his hands down the length to straighten it out, his hands trailing down further to rest on his hips, lifting himself onto the balls of his feet Blaine placed his chin on Sebastian's shoulder, kissing the side of his neck.

"Did you want me to stop by after work; head straight to the bar?" Blaine asked, sounding reluctant.

"Sounds good,"- Sebastian turned around, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders- "But I'd much rather gatecrash Kurts' date," he replied honestly.

"We promised we'd leave," Blaine pointed out.

"Stupid Steven," Blaine opened his mouth, "I know, I know, no being mean to Steven, he's a perfectly nice guy and he got lucky with Kurt."

"We need to be supportive of them," Blaine added after a short pause, "One day, Kurt's going to move out, probably move in with Steven, marry him, do the whole kid thing."

Blaine grimaced as he continued to talk, "And we need to be the supportive best friends we are, he deserves that from us."

"Which for now, means leaving the apartment for the evening," Sebastian concluded with a sigh.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" Blaine asked in a small voice, not meeting Sebastian's eyes.

"I said a lot of things last night baby," Sebastian smirked, "but I'm assuming you mean about Kurt."

"Yeah."

"I did, I do mean it, if Kurt was single I'd love to bring him into our relationship," Sebastian moved one hand to grip Blaine's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes, "But he's currently in a stable, loving relationship with Steven."

"Plus there's no guarantee that Kurt will even want to be in a relationship, he may think we're sick, perverted freaks," Blaine let out a humorless laugh.

"If he did it'd be very un-Kurt-like behavior," Sebastian reassured, "Plus if that shirt on his floor is any indication, he likes us quite a lot."

Blaine scowled, "That doesn't prove anything, it could have been a subconscious reaction to what we were doing."

"Maybe he was dreaming about fucking your face while I pounded into your tight little hole." Blaine pushed Sebastian away, slipping out of his arms.

"Enough, You need to leave for work," Blaine reminded him, "and don't you pout at me, I know for a fact you have a meeting today so get your butt out of here."

Sebastian grumbled, cursing the fact that he just had to pick law while Blaine could just sit around naked all day if he felt so inclined . . . now there was a nice image.


	3. Chapter 3

The candles were lit, dinner was simmering, and the wine was resting. All he needed now was his boyfriend to arrive and the night could begin. Fiddling with his iPod for some soft background music; Kurt was painfully aware of the soft 'tick, tick, tick' of the clock on the wall.

Steven was late.

Tapping a beat with his fingertips Kurt briefly considered texting his roommates, dismissing the idea as quickly as it came, Steven could come any second now and besides, they were probably on a date of their own, they were a couple after all, plus no matter how much he denied it Blaine could be quite the romantic when he wanted to be, it's those little things he does; like how in high school, when Kurt was having a particular bad day Blaine passed him a note in class that-

A knock at the door interrupted Kurt's inner musing; he'd been losing himself in thought all day, nearly burning dinner three times.

Stumbling over his chair as he shot up; Kurt rushed to open the door, revealing an apologetic looking Steven Holding a bouquet of flowers- Kurt's favourite.

"I stopped to grab them and got caught in traffic, I'm so sorry I'm late." Steven apologised, leaning down to kiss Kurt.

"Not your fault," Kurt moved to let him in, "You can't control the traffic, thanks for the flowers, they're beautiful."

"Just like you," Steven replied cheekily, Kurt giggled as he rolled his eyes, placing the flowers in the vase near the door, mixing them with the flowers he brought earlier in the week to liven up the apartment.

Kurt frowned,Steven had disappeared from sight. A clatter in the kitchen alerted him to his whereabouts.

"Wait until I serve it," he laughed as Steven started to eat the soup straight out of the pot.

"I can't, you made my favourite, must eat," he tried to dip the soup ladle back in but Kurt was too fast, he nudged his way between Steven and the soup; taking the ladle out of his hands.

"Self-control, Steven," Kurt reprimanded with a smile as Steven pouted, wrapping his arms around him.

"-and then the customer started arguing with me, saying my university level knowledge on the matter was completely irrelevant," Steven shook his head; his face still twisted in a fading smile, that was one of the first things that had drawn Kurt in, his amazing smile, the warmth and safety that seemed to radiate off of Steven.

"- I swear; I thought that guy was going to hit me."

And it's not just that, he's so easy to talk too, he can easily hold a conversation, but he wasn't stuck-up like Rach', he didn't make it all about him, although Rachel had become better over the years.

"-I'm so glad that John understood the look I was giving him."

Rachel had actually come pretty far, she still hadn't made it onto Broadway but she was so close. Kurt wouldn't be surprised if, by this time next year, she has a 40ft poster of herself in time square.

"Babe?"

Maybe then she and Quinn will finally take that next step, they've been living together for over two years now, and he knew Quinn had been keeping a ring hidden on her person for over a month now.

"Kurt?"

He still remembered the promise Rachel had made back in high school, that Kurt would be her best man AND more than likely plan her whole wedding, especially after how spectacularly his parents' wedding turned out.

Everyone seemed to be reaching that age, where they were either engaged or already married, Tina and Mike had gotten hitched a few years ago, as had Santana and Brittany, even Finn had been hinting at his proposal plans.

". . . I'm joining the circus as a tightrope walking clown."

In fact most of the couples Kurt knew were heading down that path, well, not Blaine and Sebastian; at least he didn't think they were.

"The mother ships going to beam me up soon, would you come with me?"

Oh god, why was he only thinking about his now! Was he getting in the way?

"I can relate to Oedipus a lot."

Was he getting in the way of their relationship?

"I'm glad Pluto's not a planet."

If he WAS getting in the way surely they would have said something. Sebastian was a rather blunt person, he still remembered how after a month of them all living together he crudely told Kurt to 'get out so I can fuck Blaine into oblivion.' It can't be easy being in a budding relationship with the roommate constantly around, no matter what the Sitcoms said.

"I'm seriously considering decorating my apartment as a shrine to Justin Bieber, he's so amazing."

Maybe that was why things had been different lately, small changes you wouldn't notice unless you were being as observant as Kurt had been. Like them watching him when they thought he couldn't tell, whispering to each other, well, more than usual, and their hugs with Kurt feeling more intimate yet distant at the same time, although he was probably imagining the former, wishful thinking and all that.

They've also been more affectionate when Kurt's around.

"Nickleback turns me on."

"Wait, what!?" Kurt snapped out of his thoughts and shot his boyfriend an incredulous look.

Steven, who had started to take a sip of his wine, spluttered, careful to place his glass down before he started chuckling.

"Kidding babe, I'm kidding," his lips curled into a fond smile, "you've been lost in thought a lot lately, I'm starting to think I bore you," he sniffed, feigning indignation.

"No, no, nothing like that," Kurt returned the smile, raising his hand and making a grabby motion towards Steven.

"Let me show you just how exciting I can be," standing up he sauntered over to Kurt, Steven cupped Kurt's chin and tilted his head up for a kiss as Kurt wrapped his arms around his waist.

The angle was awkward; but Kurt didn't care, kissing Steven was magical, always feeling like the first time and racing like lightning through his system, he could quite happily spend hours kissing Steven, which he had.

While this kiss was magical, Steven didn't push for more, he gave Kurt plenty of room to move away if necessary, which he was ashamed to admit, happened often. But tonight was different, he LOVED Steven, and it was time he stopped being such a prude.

Running his hands up Stevens' sides, Kurt wrapped them around his neck; pulling him down into his lap and effectively deepening the kiss.

Hesitating for only a moment, Steven took full advantage of his new position. Kurt tilted his head away, exposing his neck for Steven to eagerly latch onto as he whispered in his ear, "this would be easier on the bed."

Steven jumped off of Kurt's lap, grinning widely as he entwined his fingers with Kurt's, pulling him up and in the direction of his room. Kurt's eyes darted to the door of Sebastian and Blaine's empty bedroom before shutting them out of his mind.

Pulling Kurt into his arms, Steven lowered himself gently onto the bed before climbing on top of him, the weight of Steven was more comforting than Kurt could describe. Their mouths moved together almost lazily, a gently roll of the hips every now and then, wandering hands exposing skin, it was nice, safe, nothing they hadn't done before.

Steven removed his lips from Kurt's tracing down his skin before ghosting over his right nipple, pulling the hardened nub up with his lips before sucking gently, Kurt's hips moved up sharply, rubbing long and hard against Steven's leg, his breath coming out in short, sharp gasps.

"Love your skin," Steven murmured, "so soft." Kurt groaned in response, peeling Steven's shirt off his shoulders and chucking it off the bed, his hands tracing the muscles of Steven's back as he moved up to suck on Kurt's collarbone.

"Ngh, Steve please," Kurt wasn't exactly sure what he was begging for.

"Shh babe, I got you, let me take care of you," Steven's eyes locked with him, Kurt's heart lunged at the amount of love and adoration he could see in Steven's gaze, it made him feel like the single most important person, while simultaneously reminding him how selfish he truly was, letting Steven love him in a way he couldn't return.

Steven pressed their lips together; the familiar rush of electricity rushed through Kurt as Steven's probing tongue sunk into his mouth and licked the back of his teeth.

"Gonna make you feel so good," Steven's hands moved down to fiddle with Kurts belt, making quick work of unbuckling it and, with a little assistance from Kurt's hips, sliding it down the curve of his ass.

Kurt hurried to remove Steven's pants, not wanting to be the only one vulnerable, he had been naked in front of Steven before but . . . it was different this time, they weren't just going to jerk each other off or wash each other's hair in the shower.

"Kurt, talk to me babe," Steven breathed into his ear as Kurt realised he had been losing himself in thought AGAIN. He needed to focus; he was finally shredding his V-card! Twisting his head he latched onto Steven's neck, his cock jerking at the animalistic sound it tore from Steven's throat, jerking down to rub his cock against Kurt's.

Kurt's head slammed back against the pillow as Steven wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, stroking up slowly and smearing his hand over the tip to gather the precome.

"C'mon Kurt say my name," Steven groaned, Squeezing both their cocks, his other hand running up and down Kurt's thigh.

"I, oh god, oh, Ste . . . Seb . . . oh god Bas please."

Steven pulled away from Kurt like he had been burned.

"Steve?" Kurt blinked his eyes open, propping himself up on his elbows to look at him. Steven sat back on his feet, looking at Kurt like he had just torn out his heart. . .

Oh no.

"Steve I-" Kurt started, making a move to sit up as Steven wrenched himself off the bed, zipping his pants and lunging out of the bedroom.

"Wait, Steven," Kurt started to panicking, pulling up his pants and stumbling after Steven.

He was pacing the living room, alternating between running his fingers through his hair and redressing.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, anything he could to possibly stop this train wreck.

But before he could Steven grabbed his unfinished glass of wine and chucked it at Kurt; it flew past him and shattered against the wall. Red wine splashing everywhere; well that was going to be a bitch to clean up.

"Why is it we can't have a romantic night without those two interfering in some way?" Steven hissed.

Kurt wrapped his unbuttoned shirt tightly around his torso, his arms locking around himself.

"Steven-"

"NO, Kurt, Just . . . No," Kurt's heart broke at the unshed tears lining up in Steven's blue eyes, "I've tried, I'm TRYING to be what you deserve. But that's not good enough for you, is it?"

Kurt knew it wasn't really a question.

"You have this . . . obsession with your roommates, and I don't know if you realise this Kurt, but like you, they're. In. A. Relationship!"

"I know that! Of course I know they're in a relationship I-" Steven interrupted him again.

"Then why are you trying to worm your way in, you and Blaine broke up almost five years ago, are you upset that he's in a more committed relationship than you?"

Again, it wasn't a question.

"The reason is because HE LOVES SEBASTIAN Kurt, he's not fawning over another couple, he's happy in his relationship, which you obviously aren't."

Kurt's eyes widen, was Steven . . .

"I deserve better than this Kurt."

No, Please no! Steven stepped back as Kurt walked forward.

"This isn't fair on them, and it's not fair on you, or me."

Steven grabbed his Kurt and walked out the door, his hand gripping the door frame so hard his knuckles turned white with the strain, "I love you, Kurt, but I think we both know this isn't going to work anymore, not when I'm the only one investing and you're pining over others, it's cruel, I've tried," Steven's voice cracked, "I've really tried, but it hurts too much and I can't-"

Steven's mouth moved, trying to form words even after his voice failed, before shaking his head and walking away.

Kurt wasn't aware of the tears cascading down his face until he could taste the saltiness on the corners of his lip. It took his brain a few seconds to catch up with what had happened, but when it did he bolted forward, racing out the door and down the hallway to the single elevator, skidding around the corner he saw Steven already walking into it and furiously tapping one of the button, his eye caught Kurt's as he continued to run, yelling at Steven to wait.

The pained look that crossed Steven's face made Kurt feel sick as he raised a hand to muffle the anguished sob that tore from his throat, his other hand frantically pressed the 'close door' button.

Kurt couldn't run fast enough, reaching the elevator as the doors closed he slammed into the cold metal, not missing a beat he began slapped his hand against the closed elevator doors, begging it to open and give Steven back to him.

Kurt pressed the elevator button, but he knew it was too late, by the time it got back up here Steven would be long gone.

Struggling to breathe Kurt sunk down onto the floor as sobs racked his body, he was such an idiot!

He's not sure how long he sat there, tears pouring down his face and onto the rough carpet as his body continued to convulse, he was emotionally drained and was starting to drift off into blissful unconsciousness, not caring where he was.

A gentle hand touched his shoulder, Kurt's head snapped up, hoping that maybe Steven had come back, disappointment flooded through him as he saw Blaine instead.

Sebastian leaned over him, mirroring Blaine's concerned face; the floodgates opened again as he threw himself into Blaine's arm, god he was selfish.

Without hesitating Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, running his fingers through his hair. Sebastian kneeling down and asking Kurt to tell them what was wrong only made him cry harder as he clung to Blaine, not strong enough to let go.

He was aware that they were talking but it felt like he was listening from underwater, the pounding in his head making its presence known painfully.

A wave of vertigo hit him as he briefly realised that Blaine had picked him up, it felt like seconds before he was being set down gently on his bed. He didn't expect Blaine and Sebastian to crawl in on both sides and cuddling up to him, Sebastian pulling him tight against his chest as Blaine moulded himself to his back

"Kurt sandwich," was the last thing he registered before falling into the blissful embrace of sleep.

He'd deal with the consequences tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

One month.

One month and sixteen days.

One month sixteen days and twelve hours.

One month sixteen days twelve hours and roughly fifty or so minutes.

It's not like Kurt was counting or anything, because he wasn't! He was merely keeping track of how long he's been separated from Steven, which was something he could easily fix if BLAINE wouldn't stop getting in the way!

"Kurt, give me the phone," Blaine demanded, making a grab for the phone cradled in Kurt's hands.

"No- I just need- I can fix this-" Kurt reasoned while Blaine made vain attempts to thwart him.

"I'm doing this because you asked me, plus this is in your best interest. Kurt stop!" Blaine shouted as Kurt tackled him when he finally managed to slip the phone out of Kurt's grasp.

"Blaine, I can do this, you're not my dad," Kurt hissed, fingernails digging into Blaine's hand.

"Fuck, Kurt!" Blaine hissed as Kurt let out a triumphant noise from his throat, standing up and scrolling down to Steven's name when Blaine made another lunge for it. Blaine may have grown a little since high school, but if Kurt stood on his tippy toes and stretched his arm right up, Blaine would still come short.

The same could not be said for Sebastian, Kurt hadn't noticed the shower turn off, but he sure as hell realized when his phone was once against snatched out of his hand and turned off –plus he was standing so close to Kurt he could tell just how hot Sebastian's shower had been by the heat still rolling off of him in waves.

"Again, really," Sebastian said.

"Don't you give me attitude Smythe," Kurt hissed, his hands curling into fists.

"Kurt, Steven left you crying in the hallway, you've already tried to contact him several times."

"That we know about," Blaine muttered.

"You need to wait, be patient-"

"I've BEEN patient!" Kurt exclaimed, "How much longer do I have to wait!"

Kurt snatched his phone out of Sebastian's hand when he finally lowered it just enough.

"I get it OK, Steven and I need our space right now, even if I didn't understand he's not answering me anyway so it doesn't matter," Kurt's voice cracked slightly on the last word, It had been One month, Sixteen days, and probably already thirteen hours and if anything, it just hurt worse.

A heavy silence fell over them before Blaine spoke up, "Either of you want to watch the latest episode of Doctor Who?"

"Yes!" Sebastian practically shouted, wrapping his arms around Kurt's shoulder and dragging him over to the couch before he could protest.

"You have plenty of time before you need to leave for work," Blaine answered his unsaid complaint. Kurt knew he really didn't but . . . there was no harm being a few minutes late –he could blame it on the traffic- especially if Sebastian would keep his arm around him.

* * *

Kurt sat in his office, the clear walls that divided the floor gave him a great distraction from all the paperwork, seriously, he worked in the fashion industry, why the hell did he have so much paperwork.

Slouching back in his chair when the hall was clear Kurt let his eye's drift to the street outside his window- another perk to his already amazing job: the view!

Fidgeting slightly Kurt weighed the pros and cons of calling Steven.

Maybe this would be the time Steven finally answered his phone; or he could just be ignored again.

He knew he wasn't allowed to make calls during work; but nobody was around at the moment.

He might get his best friend back . . .

"Pick up, pick up, pick up," Kurt chanted as the phone continued its incessant ringing.

"Good day,"

"Steven I-"

"This is Steven, I'm sorry I didn't pick up, I'm probably wrestling a croc; you know how it is mate, but I'll be back to talk to you as soon as those damn spiders gimme back my phone." There was a slight pause before, "but if this is Kurt, please don't call again, I'm doing what's best for us."

Kurt didn't bother to leave a message. Steven had dropped the stupid over the top Australian accent for the last sentence. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Kurt was actually pretty proud of the self-restraint he had shown, he only called Steven a couple of times, ignoring the fact that he had ATTEMPTED more times than Blaine had bowties but most of the time either him, or Sebastian stopped him.  
Fiddling with his phone again Kurt finally caved and sent a short text to his roommates.

_Free to go out tonight? I'm in the mood for some loud music. _

Kurt cringed a little at his choice of words. It almost sounded like he was asking them out on a date.


	5. Chapter 5

The music vibrated around them, the bodies of nameless people moving to the beat, except for two who were more concerned with the boy flirting with the bartender.

"I'm starting to think this wasn't a good idea," Blaine craned his neck to talk straight into Sebastian's ear.

"What gave it away?" Sebastian hissed back. Blaine had felt the slow tensing of his back muscles the longer Kurt continued to flirt, "Was it the watery as hell drinks, the repetitive music, or the fact that Kurt has basically bent himself over the bar, presenting for anyone who-"

"Enough," Blaine interrupted, "Kurt's choice is Kurt's choice, if he wants to wear those painted on pants, or wear a shirt that see-through. . ."

"Bitch boots," Sebastian mumbled, resting his head against Blaine's.

As if he knew they were talking about him Kurt looked around, twisting his body in such a way that made several people around the club stop what they were doing; Kurt paid them no attention as his eyes locked on them, wiggling his fingers.  
Blaine felt when Sebastian wriggled one of his hands out of his back pocket, gesturing for Kurt to come over.

"What are you doing?"

"Just because he's not ours, doesn't mean we can let just anyone have him."

"You were one of those Kids weren't you?" Blaine deadpanned.

Kurt winked at the bartender as he turned to saunter over to his roommates, the alcohol running through his system giving him a pleasant buzz, the edge of his vision may be a little blurry but it was fine! Kurt was completely in control right now.

Blaine and Sebastian separated when Kurt approached, smiling brightly at him as they started to dance together. The more time passed the tighter the circle got before Sebastian's hand shot out to grab Kurt's wrist, twirling Kurt until he rested between Blaine and him. Kurt's vision swam at the sudden movement, gripping tightly onto Blaine's shoulders when Sebastian let him go, giggling when Blaine stumbled slightly over the additional weight.

He didn't notice Sebastian death glaring the guy that had been trying to put his hands on Kurt's waist.

"Kurt sandwich," Kurt sang as he wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine's neck, pulling him close as he leaned back against Sebastian. For a moment Kurt wondered if he had taken things too far, if he had overstepped some sort of boundary by being this close, but neither of them said anything so Kurt assumed it was ok. It wasn't like their lower bodies were touching or anything, they could still dance just fine.

Ignoring the beat of the music and the grinding bodies around them, they continued to sway to their own beat, barely rocking on the spot, lost in their own little world.

The rational part of Kurt knew that he should detach himself from their arms, move before it went any further and he did something embarrassing. . .

But this was nice, and he was still in control, plus Blaine smells really nice.

"I do?" Blaine chuckled. Must have said that out loud. Oh well. Kurt made an affirmative noise.

"Like vanilla," not thinking Kurt buried his nose in the nape of Blaine's neck and took a deep breath.

'Too far', a voice in the back of his mind warned him, and if Kurt was just that fraction less drunk he would have moved.

Everything was overpowering, the strong smell of Blaine, the thumping music in his ears, the warmth of their bodies, it was nice, really nice . . . too nice.

Without meaning too Kurt's tongue darted out, licking up the beads of sweat that had been forming on Blaine's neck.  
Blaine's neck vibrated under his lips as a soft groan left him, his hips grinding forward and rubbing against Kurt's interested cock, Kurt's breathing came to a halt while his whole body shuddered because, wow, he was horny.

Kurt's arms slipped from around Blaine's neck, skimming his hands along his waist before coming to rest on Blaine's bottom, pressing his hips forward in search for more of that delicious friction. Sebastian stepped closer, plastering himself to Kurt's back who writhed between him and Blaine.

If Kurt had been paying attention to anything besides the more, more, so good, more chanting in his head he would have seen the awed look shared between Blaine and Sebastian before they started moving with Kurt their pants growing painfully tight as time went on.

Sebastian's hands gripped Kurt's button-up before tugging it out of his pants, his fingers ghosting under the hem, grazing against Kurt's warm skin before trailing up his ribcage. Kurt groaned when Sebastian's fingers caught on his nipples, his knees growing weak as Sebastian continued to tease them. Blaine's lips found Kurt's, pulling Kurt's bottom lip between his teeth Blaine sucked gently, letting his teeth run gently over the soft flesh.

Kurt was in heaven, it felt good when he was doing something similar with Steven but this was awesome, if he'd know it could feel this good he would have done this sooner.

So warm, so hot, so good.

Kurt's head lolled back on Sebastian's shoulder, his arms feeling too heavy to properly grip Blaine's waist. They didn't seem to mind, their hips swiveling against Kurt to the beat of the music. Kurt's hands were lifted from their position and put back around Blaine's shoulders; arms shifting around to hold him up, Kurt knocked his forehead against Blaine's, smiling lazily at him and darting his tongue out to lick along Blaine's top lip. The shudder that he ripped from Blaine was invigorating, a soft humming running through Kurt's body as his tongue slipped into Blaine's mouth, Kurt ran his tongue along Blaine's and the back of his teeth, their lips brushing together softly.

Sebastian's hand weaved its way into Kurt's hair, tugging him back. A small part of Kurt started to panic, had he gone too far? oh god, Kurt shut his eyes tightly, his body tensing up as his neck bent until he was touching Sebastian's shoulder.

Warm breath ran across Kurt's cheek as Sebastian tilted his head, crashing their lips together in a filthy kiss with too much teeth.

Kurt's head was spinning; lifting one leg to wrap around Blaine's waist Kurt's knees gave out at the change in angle. Pleasure rolling through him in waves, he was so close, so close, just a little more and . . .

Blaine leaned forward, trailing the tip of his tongue up the length of Kurt's neck before sucking on the spot just below his ear.

Kurt's vision whited out as he came, his whole body trembling as a constant stream of noise left his mouth, he's not sure how much time had passed before it simply became heavy panting and small whimpers. Kisses being pressed into his skin as he slowly became aware of his surroundings again.

"Kurt- you OK- speak to me baby," Sebastian's voice penetrated the cloudy mist that seemed to linger in his head.

"I want to go home."


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt giggled, honest to God giggled, when he tripped over the threshold of their apartment, stumbling forward before pressing his palms flat against the adjacent wall for balance and fuck him if Sebastian couldn't think of a moment when Kurt's been any more endearing.

"Tonight was good, we should- we should do it again sometime," Kurt stumbled out, his head rolling against the wall.

"Which part, the drinking or the coming in your pants?" Sebastian rolled his eyes. Kurt just smirked.

"I came in my pants," Kurt was back to giggling, the looseness of his muscles making him sway against the wall.

"Alright, bed time Kurt," Blaine prompted, attempting to grab Kurt's hand to steer him towards his room.

"Not tired."

"Oh, then what do you want to do?"

"I want to be," Kurt's face broke out into a grin before he threw his hands in the air, "dancing through life!"

Kurt's clear countertenor voice rang through the apartment. Blaine joined in, joining his hands with Kurt. Sebastian watched them fondly before they settled down again, Kurt seeming to sober up a bit, leaning back against the wall.

"My feelings for you ruined my relationship," Kurt frowned.

"What do you mean Kurt?" Sebastian pushed, taking a step towards Kurt. The change in Kurt's mood was tangible as the drunken mirth left him. Kurt continued to stare at Sebastian, a small smile on his lips as he slumped further against the wall.

"Steven was perfect, brilliant, and attentive, really everything anyone could ask for in a relationship, but I'm defective."

"How are you defective?" Sebastian could hear the emotion in Blaine's voice, he never liked when Kurt talked less about himself.

"Because I didn't love him the way I do others," Kurt wasn't looking at them now, glaring at the dust that floated visibly under the overhead light. "I ruined everything before we had sex."

"No, Kurt, it was a mutual decision," Blaine remind him, pity shining out of his eyes, he always hated this habit Kurt had of taking the blame.

"It wasn't," Kurt said simply, startling clarity in his eyes, his gaze switch from Blaine and Sebastian before he smiled gently.

"He broke up with me because I couldn't commit to him."

"But you loved each other," Blaine struggled to understand what Kurt was explaining cryptically.

"I loved others more than him," Kurt explained, "It's not his fault I couldn't get over Blaine."

As the silence stretched out Kurt added, "or Sebastian."

"What?" Blaine let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Oh, I've said too much," panic slowly spread across Kurt's features, "I also said too much the night Steven dumped me. I said the wrong name during sex."

"Who's?" Sebastian spoke up.

"Who's what?" Kurt asked confused.

"Who's name?" Sebastian said in a low voice, his hands shaking as he walked forward to cup Kurt's face.

"Yours," Sebastian crashed their lips together.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter contains: A little bondage (depending on how you look at it), over-stimulation rough sex, bare backing, dirty talk, double penetration and does it count as rimming if it's just a kiss?**

**Also it's all completely 100% consensual.**

Sebastian's rough lips pressed insistently against his, the dry slip sizzling his nerve endings before Sebastian's tongue darted out, licking at Kurt's top lip before slipping in to curl around Kurt's tongue. His heart thudded painfully in his chest as Sebastian sliding his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him flush against him as Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around Sebastian's neck.

A small whimper escaped Kurt's lips as Sebastian's hardening cock rubbed against his own through the rough material of their pants. At Blaine's insistent tugging Sebastian was pulled away from Kurt as Blaine quickly slid into his empty spot, moulding his body against Kurt's. Blaine grabbed at the buttons of Kurt's shirt, yanking harshly as he finally slipped the thin material off of Kurt's beautiful shoulders, the muscle rolling beneath his rubbing hands.

His detached his mouth from Kurt and went to suck hotly down his neck, every so often in the past Blaine would notice Kurt wearing scarfs or turtle necks, basically anything to constantly hide his neck, which was a shame because god did Blaine love the pale skin of Kurt's neck, he caught a glimpse of Kurt's neck on one such occasion to find it covered in bruises -which Kurt had vehemently denied was from abuse- no doubt done by Steven.

But Steven wasn't in the picture anymore, and Kurt was letting him do this, fuck did he miss it when he could do this in High School.

After slipping Kurt's shirt off Blaine sunk down onto his knee's fumbling with Kurt's belt buckle before slowly pulling down his skin tight jeans.

Blaine's mouth watered at the sight of Kurt's hard cock jutting out of his pants, running his tongue up the vein Blaine pulled the head into his mouth and sucked vigorously. Kurt keened above him, his hips twitching as Blaine quickly pressed his arm along Kurt's stomach, not allowing him to thrust up and choke him. Kurt tasted amazing; the musky scent surrounding Blaine was intoxicating as he slowly took Kurt in deeper and deeper with each bob of his head.

Sebastian watched his boyfriends blow their roommate intensely, palming himself through his too tight jeans as he tried to commit every face and sound Kurt made to memory. Not being content with just watching anymore Sebastian made his was over to them. Sliding down onto his knees beside Blaine and pushing his head forward, letting Kurt's cock slip down Blaine's throat before tugging him off, Blaine looked shocked as he fought against the tears threatening to spill from his eyes, if there was one thing he hated it was his damn sensitive gag reflex.

Sebastian sunk his mouth down the length of Kurt's cock, humming around it and pressing his tongue against the vein as he bobbed his head. Blaine recovered quickly and moved down to Kurt's balls, sucking one of them into his mouth.

Kurt was in heaven, he'd never been able to get anywhere near this far with Steven and he knew he was flexible enough to blow himself, he had proven that on many occasions, but it had just never felt this good.

Kurt could feel his second orgasm of the night building up already, refusing to look down at the sight of Blaine and Sebastian because he just knew that that sight would push him over the edge. He was already in this deep he might as well go all the way; after all he knew this would probably never happen again, more of a spur of the moment thing.

Reaching down blindly he grabbed the hands that were resting on his hip and thigh and pulled the boys back onto their feet, giving them a coy smile as he kicked off his pants and dragged them to their bedroom, closing the door behind him with his foot.

Pushing Blaine down onto the bed, Kurt sunk down on top on him, working his way down Blaine shirt to pull it over his head, fingers running along the small definition of Blaine's abs before he mouthed at Blaine's collar bone.

Scrapping his fingernails down the length of Blaine's chest Kurt quickly unbuckled Blaine's belt and pants and pulled them down his legs, Sebastian moved forward, removing the rest of Blaine's pants and pulling Kurt up and back by his hair so he was sitting on Blaine, tilting his head back even further by a finger on the bottom of his chin, Sebastian connected their lips, it wasn't the most comfortable position and Kurt arched his back, unintentionally sliding Blaine cock along his crack as he lifted his hip up as much as he could to deepen the kiss, lifting his arms to wrap around the back of Sebastian's head . . .

Blaine slipped further down the bed, gripping Kurt's thighs as he wrapped his lips back around Kurt's cock.

Kurt's whole body twitched at the wet heat that surrounded his cock, his mouth leaving Sebastian's as he curling forward, only to be stopped by Blaine's hand on his stomach and his lower back to stop his cock from escaping the wet heat of his mouth, Kurt's arms were still wrapped around Sebastian's neck as Kurt moaned into his ear, his arms coming up to wrap under Kurt's arm pits, trapping him on his knees as Blaine swirled his tongue around his cock, Blaine was damn talented with his mouth, and from the way Kurt could feel his smug smile around his cock the bastard knew it.

Kurt never thought being trapped like this could be such a turn on, he could move much besides a few twitches, it didn't help that Sebastian was whispering down right filthy things in his ear, but Kurt wasn't ready to be pushed over the edge yet, no, before that happened he wanted to be fucked.

At the loud moan Sebastian emitted Kurt realised he'd said that out loud.

"Say that again baby, tell me what you need."

"I- I need, oh god Bas, I need," Kurt whined as Sebastian thrusted his hips forward, rubbing his erect cock against Kurt's ass.

"Did you want Blaine and I to fuck you pretty boy."

"Yes!" Kurt screamed.

When Blaine pulled away from Kurt's cock he nearly reached his hands down to grab Blaine's hair and yank his sweet mouth back onto him.

"Can I?" Blaine caught Kurt's eye, searching for a definite answer that wasn't more of a moan than actual consent.

Sensing that he needed to answer this question Kurt simply replied, "Yes."

That seemed to be agreement enough for Sebastian, kissing along to the back of Kurt's neck; Sebastian unwound his arms from Kurt's torso and pushed him forward onto all fours. Scooting back up the bed Blaine attached his lips to Kurt; he missed this, loving the feel of Kurt as he rested his body on top of him.

Sebastian rand his hands down Kurt's back, slipping down to knead at his cheeks before parting them to reveal his puckering hole.

"God Kurt, your ass would look so good around my dick, how tight you'd be," Sebastian breathed as his thumb ran down Kurt's ass and pressed against his hole, the ring of muscles clenching against it.

"Do I get to fuck you after Blaine?"

"Oh god, yes," Kurt moaned rutting down against Blaine who brought his hand up to spread Kurt's cheeks further for Sebastian's fingers.

Hesitating, Sebastian removed his hands, leaning over to look kurt in the eye as he said, "Blaine and I stopped using condoms a few months ago, were both clean."

"I am, I don't mind not using condoms," Kurt spoke up, kurt groaned beneath him, his hips twitching up against kurt's. Sebastian pulled kurt into a deep kiss before lifting himself back up.

Popping open the cap, Sebastian let the cold lubricant dribble down Kurt's crack, watching how his hole clenched around the cold feeling before rubbing around it with his thumb and slowly pressing in. His cock twitching painfully at this sight of his thumb slipping into Kurt, groaning at how tight Kurt was, the only other guy this tight had been Blaine, and that was when he was a virgin.

"Babe you're so tight," Sebastian groaned out, "do you finger yourself?"

"Once," Kurt admitted trying to spread his legs more, "my fingers didn't feel as good as yours does."

Sebastian removed his thumb and sunk two of his fingers back into Kurt, his other hand running up and down Kurt's back as he gasped in pain, his body tensing up at the intrusion. He waited until Kurt started to relax before adding a third, all the while whispering dirty things in Kurt's ear.

"Are you read to let Blaine fuck you? He looks so desperate for it. You know what Blaine really likes though, Kurt, is being ridden, can you do that baby, can you bounce that sweet ass up and down on Blaine's cock."

Hell yes he could!

Kurt, with the help of Sebastian, lifted himself back on his knees before sitting down on Blaine's cock, the blunt head pushing hotly at the expanding ring of muscle before sinking into his virgin hole.

Kurt paused; feeling like his breath had been knocked of him as he rested on Blaine's hips, moving slightly with Blaine's rapid breathing. Panicking slightly at the fact that he was having sex with his roommates had only just fully hit him.

"Kurt, move," Blaine whined, trying –and failing- to move his hips underneath Kurt, oblivious to his internal freak out.

Kurt, deciding to power through the panic, rested his hands on Blaine's chest, lifting himself up -twitching slightly at the drag of Blaine's cock against his walls- before dropping back down. Mewling at the feeling before he started to move at a faster pace, twisting his hips every now and then to try and get Blaine's cock to hit his prostate, too strung out to be embarrassed about the loud moans that left him every time he did.

Sebastian stood up on the bed, planting his feet firmly into the sheet before grabbing Kurt's head and turning him towards his cock, holding onto his hard length he rubbed the head along Kurt's lips, precome smearing onto Kurt's cheeks and down his chin from the bouncing, curious eyes peaking at Sebastian through tangled hair.

Kurt opened his mouth, his tongue darting out to dig into the slit before licking the head like a lollipop, trying to lean forward to take it into his mouth but stopped by Sebastian's tight grip on his hair.

Pushing his hips forward Sebastian sunk his cock into Kurt's waiting mouth, pushing as far as he could before he felt his cock hit the back of Kurt's throat, before pulling all the way out, feeling Kurt's hot breath against his cock before pushing back in.

Kurt hummed around Sebastian's cock as it sunk further into his mouth, thankful that he didn't have a very sensitive gag reflex, Sebastian's fingers tightened in his hair as he moaned, his hips twitching to push his cock against the back of Kurt's throat before pulling out against slightly.

Underneath them Blaine was growing impatient; Kurt had stopped moving on his dick when Sebastian decided it was a good idea to fuck his face. Wriggling under Kurt, Blaine tried to get him to start moving again.

"Kurt move, c'mon," Blaine whined, grabbing Kurt's hips and pushing him up, before thrusting his hips up at the same time he pushed Kurt back down. Hitting Kurt's prostate dead on.

Kurt choked against Sebastian's cock, his whole body jolting at the rush of pleasure, Sebastian pulled out quickly, glaring down at Blaine who continued to move, sticking his tongue out at them.

"Brat," He hissed before his gripped once again tightened in Kurt's hair before pulling Kurt's head forward to swallow around his cock, Kurt gripped Sebastian's thighs tightly when he didn't move out again when he hit the back of Kurt's throat, instead letting his cock slip down as far as it could. Kurt's nose pressed against Sebastian's small patch of pubic hair, pausing for a moment before pulling away far enough to let Kurt breath, before picking up a pace to match Blaine's thrusts in his ass.

The sensation was overwhelming, Kurt could feel his orgasm building up quickly before it crashed over him, moaning as his seed spilled all over Blaine, some catching on Sebastian's thigh as they kept moving.

The sight was almost too much for Blaine, Kurt's hot coming painting his chest, a few more thrusts and he'd . . .

Kurt's tight heat was pulled off of Blaine's cock, leaving him stunned for a moment before he jerked his head to growl at Sebastian.

The sudden movement startled Kurt, before he fully realised what was going to happen, Sebastian had pulled him away from Blaine and sat Kurt down in his laps, impaling Kurt on his cock.

The white hot flash of pain pooled in Kurt's ass and ran up his spine, his back arching in a vain attempt to move away from where it hurt, Sebastian may have been roughly the same length as Blaine, but he was a hell of a lot thicker.

Blaine's body crashed against his, a second pair of arms wrapping around Kurt's waist as Blaine tried in vain to pull Kurt off of Sebastian, Sebastian allowed him to pull Kurt up until just the head of his dick remain in Kurt's ass before he yanked him back down.

"Bas, no, please I'm so fucking close," he continued to tug Kurt back up every time Sebastian pulled him back down, his dark red cock twitching painfully at the noises Kurt was making.

"Maybe Kurt can take both of us," Sebastian smirked, nosing against Kurt's hair, "can you do that Baby, take both our dicks at once."

Kurt wasn't sure if this was heaven or hell, the oversensitivity was almost overwhelming but god did his pleasure match his discomfort, but he didn't know if he could take both of them, this was his first time having ONE dick up his ass, hell he could also count the amount of time he'd had any fingers up his ass on one hand.

He really wanted to try though.

"Yes, yes, fuck, I want both of you in me," Kurt found himself moaning, wriggling his hips between them to try and get Sebastian to start fucking him again.

Sebastian removed on of his hands from around Kurt's waist, groping around for the bottle of Lube he had chucked somewhere on the bed over, throwing it at Blaine when his fingers finally closed around it.

Sebastian settled back against the pillows, pulling Kurt down to rest on his chest as Kurt braced his legs on the sheets, a constant stream of groans leaving his mouth as Sebastian slowly thrusted in and out.

Blaine lubed up his fingers and gently pressed one inside of Kurt, hypnotised by the way it slowly sunk into Kurt's body as Sebastian moved back into Kurt. Allowing Sebastian's pace to guide him Blaine slowly added and second, then a third before he couldn't wait any longer, quickly moving further up the bed and positioning himself to sink into Kurt on Sebastian's next thrust.

Blaine slammed into Kurt violently and fuck, Kurt was so tight, Sebastian's cock rubbing against his as Kurt's walls clenched around them, the heat feeling more intense than before as Blaine felt like his cock was going to be crushed under the pressure, Kurt's hands darted out, gripping onto Blaine's ass to slow his down for a moment as he screamed at the pain that shot through him, unable to stop Blaine from making small thrusts.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt please," Blaine mumbled, incoherent as parts, begging Kurt to let him fuck his tight hole.

After a few minutes Kurt's hands slipped off from Blaine's ass, his nails scratching over Blaine's back before wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, clinging to him as Blaine thrusted as hard as he could, all sense of dapperness of taking care of Kurt gone by the single word thought of 'harder, fuck, tight, move' going through his head, he was so close to the edge already it was a wonder he hadn't already come.

Sebastian moved his hips at a slower past, pulling out of Kurt almost fully before sinking back in as far as he could, in stark contrast to the erratic thrusts of Kurt's hips, he was also more in control, able to whisper dirty things right in Kurt's ear.

"So tight baby . . . You were built for this . . . Your little hole is taking us so well."

Sebastian didn't release his grip on Kurt's hair as his other hand left it's stroking of whatever skin he could reach to Pull Blaine's head towards him, connecting their lips in a poor resemblance of a kiss, Blaine moaned as their lips connected, Sebastian sliding his tongue past Blaine's lips to wrap around his tongue.

The kisses sounding downright filthy in Kurt's ear, the image of Blaine and Sebastian kissing over his shoulder was so hot it pushed Kurt over the edge way too into his third orgasm of the night.

Kurt's body twitched violently, his orgasm not as big as his other ones and definitely not as pleasurable as he clenched tightly around the cocks in his ass, trying to move his hips as he screamed. Blaine didn't last long after that, Sebastian coming only a few thrusts later.

Blaine collapsed against Kurt's heaving chest, pausing for a moment before he slowly pulled out of Kurt, not missing the pained whimper that left his lips before leaning down, his hands rubbing up and down Kurt's thighs as he pressed a lingering kiss to Kurt's ass before he helped to separate Sebastian and Kurt.

As they all curled up together, Kurt cocooned In between them. Sebastian and Blaine exchanged looks, both thinking the same thing.

They finally had their missing piece . . . Kurt.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt's head throbbed, the sour taste in his mouth only intensifying as he ran his dry tongue over his still hot lips, the sheets clung to him uncomfortable as the warm bodies around him only added to the stifling heat.

Aspirin. He had aspirin in his bedside drawer. Reaching over one of the bodies Kurt fumbled through the drawer, his fingers curling around something that clearly wasn't the bottle of aspirin.

It was too soft to be that.

Everything came into startling focus as Kurt pulled the item out of the drawer.

Last night, he lost his virginity to his roommates, the same roommates who have been in a committed relationship for a number of years.

The same roommates who had a small, velvet box hidden in one of their underwear draw.

Kurt felt bile rising in his throat as he carefully climbed over Sebastian, a still very much naked Sebastian Kurt noticed as the sheets fell away, before running into the bathroom and dry heaving over the porcelain throne. The pain in his ass fully hitting him as the shock wore off.

Fingernails scraping uselessly against the tiled floor Kurt gasped for breath, the tears spilling out of his eyes at an alarming rate.

What the fuck was he thinking! Steven had been right; it wasn't fair of him to be doing this. Oh God, to add insult to injury it was probably pity sex! Kurt was so pathetic slobbering all over them

Smiling bitterly to himself Kurt realised he had finally lost his virginity, at the age of twenty, to his roommates, because of pity sex.

Details of last night flooded into Kurt's mind, jogging his memory to fill in the blank spots, like coming in his pants at the club, being fucked at the same time by Blaine and Sebastian and . . . telling them he was in love with them.

And they hadn't said anything back.

Slamming his hand over his mouth to stop the pathetic whimper that left his mouth Kurt slouched on the bathroom floor, he knew what he had to do.

He had to leave.

Ignoring the burning pain that accompanied moving Kurt tiptoed out of the bathroom Kurt spared one last glance at where Sebastian and Blaine had moved closer together to fill in the gap left by him. Kurt could see the irony in that.

Moving quickly he gathered the random articles of clothes thrown all over the apartment, tossing there's in the washing pile before getting dressed, grabbing his keys and gently shutting their front door behind him, they could be up any second and Kurt wasn't ready to face the shame of seeing them yet.

He'd come back for his stuff when they had left for work.

* * *

Blaine was the first to wake up, his eyes landing on his adorable boyfriends sleeping form and giving him the smile Kurt had oh-so-kindly dubbed the 'I'm so in love with him it's rotting the world around me' smile.

Blaine's hand stopped mid-way from its goal of cupping Sebastian's cheek to instead slap against his boyfriends chest.

Sebastian jumped before glaring at Blaine, "well good morning to you too, sunshine."

"We had sex with Kurt last night." Sebastian's brain took a moment to process Blaine's words before his eyes widened, his mouth falling into a perfect o shape.

"Do you regret it?" Sebastian asked quickly.

"No," Blaine answered honestly, because he honestly didn't, him and Sebastian had talked about it many times, starting from Blaine's tearful confession that he had never stopped loving Kurt and while Sebastian had been insecure at first and treated Kurt worse than he had all those years ago when he first moved in, Sebastian slowly but surely started to feel the same way as Blaine.

Sebastian smiled brightly before leaning in to press their lips together; parting with what he would later say was a very manly giggle thank you very much.

At Blaine's questioning look Sebastian simply said, "Kurt feels the same way."

Neither aware that at that moment Kurt was knocking furiously on Rachel's apartment door, slamming himself into Quinn's arms when she opened the door and sobbing loudly into her shoulder, repeating over and over again how badly he fucked up.


	9. Chapter 9

"So I left," Kurt finished recounting his tale to the two stunned girls sitting on the couch adjacent to him.

"You did want it, right?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

"What, you're not going to give us the sexy details?"

"Rachel," Quinn hissed, nudging her fiancée in the side.

"What?!" Rachel exclaimed. "All we here about these days is how much Kurt wants to be with his roommates or how he ruined things with Steven because he loves his roommates, and now that he's finally slept with them we're denied the sexy details."

Quinn paused before giving Kurt the look that demanded he tell them everything.

Kurt scowled at them.

"If you must know . . . it was, it was amazing. I've never felt that good with Steven. I can't bring myself to regret it."

"Even if it means things now become awkward and they ask you to move out?"

Kurt's eyes started to sting with tears.

"Or maybe they just want to forget this ever happened and get engaged, and they'll ask you to be their best man?"

"Stop."

Rachel bit her lip, embarrassed at having let he mouth get away from her again.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, I'm so embarrassed for how I acted last night, I don't know how I'll ever be able to look them in the eye again. Fuck, I basically told them I was in love with them."

Kurt began to shake again, not from tears this time, his anger flooding through his system. Slamming his empty mug down on the table Kurt got up and started pacing.

Not noticing his phone lighting up with an incoming call from Blaine.

"I told them how I felt and they used me!" Kurt screeched, running his fingers through his hair.

"You said it was consensual?!"

"It was, but I was drunk and they took advantage of me and took my virginity."

"You were a virgin?" Rachel gasped.

"I was! And . . . I lost it while I was drunk . . . to two people who don't want me in that way."

The anger left Kurt as he sunk back down to the floor, broken sobs ripping from his throat.

"I think he regrets it," Rachel stage whispered to Quinn who gave her a tired look.

Arms wrapped around him as Quinn said, "If you want, you can stay with us for a few days."

"Thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

Living with Quinn and Rachel was . . . different, to say the least, to living with Sebastian and Blaine. They had different patterns that they had fallen into after a few years and Kurt found it a bit hard to sinking into at first, for example, they made an effort to have dinner at the table every night with a nice home cooked meal, TV off and soft music playing in the background. At first Kurt had felt awkward, it seemed like more of a date than a casual dinner but they assumed him that it was fine.

Another difference is that there was only one bathroom between the three of them, but that's not worth getting into at the moment.

Kurt was getting back into the swing of things, he'd get up, fight the girls for the bathroom, before rushing out to catch the subway to his work. It was a linger commute but at least he could still get there in time.

After work he usually came back to find Quinn relaxing on the couch, oh the perks of working from home.

"They keep calling," Quinn mentioned as Kurt walked through the door.

"They wouldn't be if you didn't tell them I was here," Kurt hissed back, this was all he'd heard from her these last few days.

"Oh of course, I was just meant to let them worry, thinking you collapsed in an alleyway somewhere, or you've been kidnapped."

"They wouldn't have thought that." Kurt shook his head.

"Those were Blaine's exact words; he's worried sick about you."

Quinn could see the turmoil in Kurt's eyes, thinking fast she added, "He's been crying."

Kurt growled at her, marching into the spare bedroom and shoving the items he'd brought over a few days ago when the apartment was empty in his suitcase.

"I can take a hint, Quinn," Kurt narrowed his eyes at her as she smiled, pretending to be immersed in her book.

Back at the apartment Blaine was lounging on the couch, debating whether or not to call Kurt for the third time that day.

The choice was taken out of his hands quite literally by Sebastian plucking the phone away from him.

Kneeling down so they were face to face Sebastian ran his hand through Blaine's lightly gelled hair, thankful that he at least still did that. He hadn't been eating properly, his emotions visible on his face; he was suffering from Kurt's departure.

He wasn't sure if that was better, or worse, than what he was doing.

Sebastian had, to put it bluntly, closed off all his emotions where Kurt was concerned. Since Kurt clearly regretted what had happened, he wasn't going to let anyone see just how hurt he was. He was going to be the strong one, for his and Blaine's sake.

Sebastian returned the smile Blaine gave him as he rubbed his thumb along Blaine's cheek.

"It's almost been two weeks and it looks like Kurt's slowly moving out," Sebastian stated the facts.

Blaine frowned at him, ready to start up the same argument they've been having all week, before he could though Sebastian raised his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"I know this . . . isn't exactly romantic but," Sebastian paused. Confused Blaine sat up on his elbows, his heart throbbing painfully when he saw the way Sebastian was kneeling.

"What-" Sebastian cut him off.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, this isn't what I had planned, but with all the drama lately I wasn't able to solidify any big huge romantic gestures. But you have to admit, this is much more us," he continued as Blaine's lips quirked into a smile.

"You mean the world to me; I still can't believe you agreed to date me all those years ago when I was still that kid who was full of reckless abandon, not giving a shit about who I hurt in the process. This happened to be you many times. But I like to believe all the troubles we've had have just strengthened our bond in a way.

"With everything that's happened with Kurt, I was putting off this, clinging to the stupid hope that we could all be something more and I'm sorry about that, because of a stupid crush-"

"Bas, no-"

"Please let me finish," Sebastian interrupted, Blaine nodded, his lips pressed tight together.

"Kurt's not the one we are in a relationship with, you're the one I'm dating and I'm sorry I let us lose track of that, but, I think it's safe to say that Kurt clearly doesn't feel the same way, and it's time to move on with OUR lives." Reaching into his pocket Sebastian pulled out the velvet box he'd had hidden for months and revealed its content to Blaine.

"Blaine, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Blaine's eyes watered, tears quickly spilling out of his eyes and running down his cheeks before he launched himself at Sebastian kissing every expanse of skin he could through his frantic cries of "Yes. Yes. Yes."

Sebastian sighed in relief, wrapping his arms around Blaine and pulling him as close as possible.

Neither of them saw the door open or the figure standing awkwardly to the side until they cleared their throat.

Kurt had gone through a thousand possible scenarios on the way back to the apartment, only a handful of them had a positive ending. But he wasn't stupid enough to believe that they' just be sitting there waiting to accept his return with open arms and magically want to be in a relationship with them.

No.

In Kurt's mind, the most likely scenario to be played out was them looking down on him, his stuff in a pile by the door and them telling him he wasn't welcome there anymore, that they didn't need him ruining their relationship like he did his own.

When he did walk through the doors of the apartment, he wasn't surprised when he saw them making out on the floor. He cleared his throat to get their attention, needing to know if he should pack the remainder of his things.

"Kurt?" Sebastian was the first one to notice him, his voice going high at the end as Blaine bit down on his shoulder. Kurt shuddered, that voice all too familiar to him still.

Blaine paused; twisting himself around to face Kurt, his confused expression changing to one of such happiness that Sebastian could literally feel what had just happened between them being pushed aside. Clearly the only thing on Blaine's mind right now was Kurt.

Sebastian tried to ignore the stinging feeling of betrayal coursing through him.

Blaine shot up off of Sebastian, crashing his arms around an unmoving Kurt. After a few seconds Kurt patted him on the back awkwardly before he pulled away.

"I can't . . . I- I thought you were never," Blaine stumbled over his words as he ran his hands through his curly hair.

The small feeling of hope that had started to grow in Kurt's chest came to a crashing halt when he saw the diamond ring on Blaine's finger.

"I'm sorry I freaked out and ran away, I was just really embarrassed about how I acted," Kurt spoke slowly, his voice sounding oddly distant as he rocked back on his heels away from Blaine.

Blaine tried to control his wide smile, unable to believe his day was getting better by the minute. His two boys were with him, and he hurried to reassure Kurt that it was OK that he'd run away but before he could get a word out Kurt spoke up again.

"It was a mistake, I missed Steven, I'm sorry you two got caught in the middle."

"Technically, you were in the middle," Sebastian spoke up after a pregnant pause. Kurt's cheeks burned at the implication while a heavy weight settled in Blaine's stomach, he knew that tone of voice Sebastian was using, he was closing off his emotions again.

Moving quickly to stop the temperature in the apartment dropping any further Blaine did damage control. "Your half of the rent is due, we managed to get the landlord to give us a little more time but it was really inconvenient of you to walk out like that," but he still couldn't keep the sharp edge out of his voice just like Sebastian, he felt used.

"Right," Kurt said, bitting his bottom lip and moving to put his suitcase back in his room, Blaine couldn't stop himself from saying one last thing.

"And Kurt, this whole thing you have going on with Steven, leave us out of it."

Kurt nodded, his nose tingling as the bottom of his eyes filled with tears. I should have just stayed away.

He shut the door behind him with a solid thud, feeling like it was a lot more symbolic than it should be.


	11. Chapter 11

To say that it was awkward after Kurt returned would be a severe understatement, but over time the stilted awkwardness that filled the room whenever Kurt was in it was slowly disappearing.

At least it was between Kurt and Blaine, Sebastian was another matter entirely.

Kurt hadn't expected things to go back to the way it was before, but he also didn't expect this level of animosity from Sebastian. In a way he realised just how much he must have hurt them by leaving, and then added salt to all their wounds by saying it was a mistake, he didn't mean for it to come off as if he had used them.

But it had, and now he was paying for it.

"-And I sat up and saw him on one knee," Blaine gushed to Tina over the phone, leaving out the parts that involved Kurt.

He didn't hear the front door open as Kurt walked in; weary from a day of running around and picking out different accessories for the damn models. While he loved his job, it could be tiring.

"I don't really know. I was thinking a golden and brown them, autumn, so It compliments us both," He continued.

"Actually, that'd wash you two out and make it seem cluttered," Kurt spoke up, turning on the coffee machine, he knew he should be drinking any at this time but he wasn't going to be able to stay awake much longer without it.

Blaine flinched, turning around to stare at Kurt like a deer caught in the headlights, Kurt gestured to the coffee machine, grabbing an extra cup when Blaine nodded his head.

"Hey Tina I'll call you later, OK," Blaine hung up the phone, resting his hands on his knees and sitting perfectly still until Kurt came over with their coffee. Making himself comfortable Kurt tucked his legs underneath himself, leaning along the back of the couch he gave Blaine an expectant look.

This time Blaine didn't catch on.

"What other ideas did you have?" He prompted gently.

"I- well, nothing really, it's not important." He stuttered.

"What!" Kurt exclaimed, "of course it's important, it's your wedding Blaine, and as your best friend and decorations expert I demand to know what you're planning for your big day so I can veto the disasters before they have time to fester."

Blaine smiled, relaxing as he started to talk over every idea that had been going through his head ever he was a kid for his perfect wedding, a lot of them Kurt already knew but it was nice being able to talk to him like this again, Blaine wasn't stupid enough to believe everything would go back to the way it was before they had all shared a bed, and he'd be lying if he didn't still have those strong feelings for Kurt still, but Kurt's made it clear he doesn't want that, so Blaine would take whatever he could get.

Sebastian, on the surface, seemed to have no feelings for Kurt whatsoever, if anything he was cold towards him, his quips and barbs losing their soft, teasing edge the had developed over time and had gone back to the stinging cuts they had before.

But Blaine knew better, he knew Sebastian and beneath his cold exterior he was hurting, who could blame him? Kurt had basically used them and then tossed them aside Just like Sebastian's previous loves had to him-

No, there was no need to get angry, Kurt was hurting too and he's sorry.

Sebastian realised belatedly that maybe he shouldn't have been such an ass, but fuck was it was getting even harder to not yell and scream at Kurt whenever he could, the hurt that throbbed painfully in his chest every time he saw Kurt hadn't lessened even slightly, if anything it had gotten worse, every time Kurt refused to meet his eye, or the rift growing between them grew wider, or when he was acting all chummy with Blaine again.

Blaine, of course they were friends again, who couldn't be friends with Blaine.

Sebastian's anger shot up one night when he came home to see Blaine and Kurt jibber jabbering on the couch, Blaine leaning over into Kurt's personal space and Kurt not moving away. Blaine reached his hand over and placed it on Kurt's thigh.

Their words didn't reach Sebastian's ears as his breathing came out in harsh shudders, slamming his bag onto the kitchen bench he ignore the sick sense of pride that shot through him at Kurt flinching and moving away from Blaine.

Kurt had forgotten, for a few brief moments that he wasn't allowed to do that, that he shouldn't be doing that, Blaine and Sebastian were getting married! He just spent the afternoon discussing wedding plans with Blaine for God sake. He wasn't allowed to feel this way.

He needed to stop destroying their relationship.

From the angry look Sebastian was giving him he was failing in his endeavour.

"Hey Bas," Blaine stated calmly, like he hadn't just been flirting with Kurt. "Rough day?"

"Something like that," He grumbled, pulling a beer out of the fridge before going and sitting in between Blaine and Kurt, wrapping his arms around Blaine and forcing Kurt to move over to the edge, making sure to spread himself out enough so Kurt had to curl in on himself to remain sitting.

"What've you two been discussing?" he asked casually

Blaine was quick to fill him in on the advice Kurt had given him for their wedding, how they could combine both their favourite ideas seamlessly.

While that calmed Sebastian down significantly, he couldn't help himself with the next part.

"Kurt seems to really know what he's doing, so you know how you're getting coop to be your best man,"

"Yeah."

"Kurt, I can't think of anyone better to be mine than you." Sebastian looked him dead in the eye, making sure that actual message got through.

The way Kurt tensed up did nothing to stop the anger growing in Sebastian, so he was willing to flirt with Blaine, but he still couldn't properly answer Sebastian?

"That's a great idea," Blaine spoke up, not oblivious to the silent battle going on between them.

"Yeah," Kurt spoke up finally, "I'd love to"

"Great," Sebastian said after a small pause, before he could say anything else Kurt excused himself, saying something about having work he needed to do for tomorrow before disappearing into his room.

Blaine turned to glare at Sebastian, who had the balls to feign ignorance.

"You're being a real ass you know that," Blaine got up and took his and Kurt's empty mugs to the sink. Sebastian let his head slumped back against the couch, his head throbbing just thinking about the fight they were about to have over this.

After all, that's all they seemed to do these days.


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt should have realised something was off a few days ago when he was walking his usual way to work, shooting a smile at the drag queen he passes every morning. Her perfume, which usually left Kurt's nose tingling pleasantly of jasmine and vanilla, was so overpowering he couldn't stop the bile that rose in his throat, doubling over he threw up, all over her beautiful blue kitten heels.

"I, oh God, I'm so sorry," Panic spread through Kurt at the anger in the women's eyes, the bulging muscles, which contrasted sharply with the softness of her dress, tensing dangerously as she drilled holes through Kurt's skull with her eyes.

"In my defence, those shoes don't go with that outfit," that was the wrong things to say, raising her fist Kurt thought quickly and ducked around her, running as fast as he could before bolting through his work doors.

The next warning sign was when, on the second last day of the photo shoot, one of the models had made a snide comment about Kurt's clothing. Instead of looking down his nose as her and making a comment that would no doubt leave her in tears . . . He started crying instead.

Not the single tear down the cheek which you can hide either, it was the heavy weeping that made snot run down your puffy red face as the tears that were so big they soaked your clothes.

The model who had insulted him held him until the tears subsided, but by that point everyone was whispering about him, growing angry Kurt got everyone back on track. Throughout the day he could hear people talking behind his back.

This morning had not gone well for Kurt either, it started off with him, seconds from leaving the apartment to what was no doubt going to be a horribly embarrassing day at work, he stopped before dashing back to his apartment to be violently sick, but as soon as it ended; he didn't feel sick at all.

The next strange thing was when he was a block away from his work, it was like his sense of smell kicked into overdrive and he could smell everything, things that should not be smelt!

Kurt wrinkled his nose. Every smell in this damn office was overpowering. Kurt felt like he was going insane inside his office, but it was so much better up here than down at the photo shoot, all those different smells had Kurt throwing up again in the small, disgusting bathroom they had down there. Thank god it was the final day of shooting and they didn't really need him. People seemed to take pity on him, this job was stressful and it wasn't uncommon for people to have breakdowns every other day.

During his first coffee break he had to weaken his coffee significantly just so he could drink it without the smell assaulting his nose to the point he felt like fainting, his co-workers found his suffering funny, those bastards.

"Jeez Kurt, sure you're not pregnant?" One of his co-workers chuckled.

The coffee Kurt was about to swallow felt like metal in his mouth as he spat it back into his cup.

"Excuse me!"

"I, I mean," The man raised his arms, Kurt's temper was legendary around the office, "My wife's sense of smell increased dramatically, I had to clean the apartment several times top to bottom before we eventually moved because this smell was making her sick all the time."

"Contrary to popular believe, I am a guy."

"I never said you weren't!" He hurried to reassure Kurt, "It's not uncommon for men to also have babies, well it's not exactly common, but you could be a carrier, why just this week three men gave birth in this city and, and-" he stumbled over his words.

"OK, It's fine, sorry, I overreacted," Kurt cut him off. "I'm not a carrier; at least I don't think I am. . ."

The guy sighed in relief, happy to change the topic but Kurt wasn't listening, the feeling of dread spreading through his body as he placed on of his hands on his stomach, his coffee remaining untouched for the rest of the break.

* * *

Blaine rolled them over, sitting up on Sebastian's thighs he leaned down to place a tender kiss on his lips, Sebastian's arms came up to tangle in Blaine's hair and wrap around his waist.

Blaine quickly grabbed Sebastian's hands and pinned them to the bed.

"You're pushy tonight," Sebastian smirked; he loved it when Blaine took control.

"Keep your arms up or I'll tie you to the headboard." Blaine was determined; he wasn't going to let Sebastian live in denial any longer.

Reaching one hand down Blaine wrapped it as much as he could around their cocks, stroking slowly, Sebastian whined beneath him, his hips twitching upwards to thrust into Blaine's tight grip unsuccessfully.

Blaine grabbed the lube resting beside them, removing his hand for a few moment to rub lube over his palm before wrapping his hand back around.

"Do you like that Bas? How tight my hand is around us?" Blaine asked in a low voice.

"Yes, fuck, Blaine yes!" Sebastian stumbled out.

"I can feel you cock throbbing Bas, you feel so good," Blaine continued, thrusting his hips upwards with every downward stroke of his hand. Sebastian was writhing beneath him, his knuckles going white from his grip on the headboard.

"I love you like this, being able to feel your cock against mine."

"Like a few weeks ago, when Kurt was stretched around us. How silky he felt around our cocks."

Sebastian could feel the tears prickle at the corners of his eyes, was Blaine really going to bring Kurt up while they were being intimate?!

"I didn't think Kurt would be able to take us both." Apparently yes.

"He was so tight, so hot around us wasn't he bas," Blaine panted out, so close to the edge already, but he was going to make sure Bas came first.

"The noises he made, but you want to know the best part of all that Sebastian, he said he loved us."

Sebastian screamed as his orgasm crashed over him, the burning hot sensation spreading through him as Blaine followed him over the edge.

He couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face as he came down from his orgasm, jumping into Blaine's arm when the shorter man wrapped his in his arms.

"Why, why aren't I-" He choked on the words

Blaine ran a soothing hand up and down Sebastian's back, humming under his breath as Sebastian continued to cry.

"Blaine," Sebastian started once his tears subsided, "It doesn't matter that he said he loved us."

Before Blaine could say anything else Sebastian continued, "Kurt has made it clear that it was a spur of the moment thing and we need to respect that."

"You can't keep trying to include him in OUR relationship."

". . . You're right, I know you're right, I'm sorry Bas, I just-" Blaine cut himself off, his mouth still open but no words coming out.

"I know Blay, I know," Pulling him down to lie in each other's arms Sebastian closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

They still had each other and that was enough.

In the bathroom of the next room, Kurt Hummel sunk to the floor, his hand over his mouth to muffle the broken sobs that left his mouth at the positive pregnancy test in his shaking hands.


	13. Chapter 13

"Why are you being so cold towards Kurt?" Blaine asked one evening; Kurt was working late, as he usually did these days.

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are, don't even bother denying it."

Grabbing the wine bottle from the highest shelf (Yes he had to use a chair to reach that high, Sebastian already snickered at him because of it) he poured them both a generous glass, with all the wedding talk and arguments they were going to need it.

"You're the one who wants to move on and act like nothing happened between all of us, yet you treat Kurt like crap," Blaine took a big gulp of his wine, feeling himself already start to relax as it settled in his stomach.

"You're looking too much into this." Sebastian spoke against the wine glass against him lips.

"Am not."

"Are too, bring the bottle over,"

"God I'm so sick of your, your, your EMOTIONAL CONSTIPATION!"

"Tarzan reference, really?"

"You say it like that but you're the one who understood it" Blaine gave him a smug look as he sat down on the couch beside his fiancé.

* * *

When Kurt saw himself in the mirror that morning he nearly fainted. It was starting to show; a small belly protruding from what use to be the semi-flat surface of his stomach.

He wouldn't have even noticed it, if his pants hadn't wanted to close, the button almost a good inch from the hole. Shucking them off Kurt tried to convince himself it was a fluke; that those pants must have shrunk in the wash.

He pulled on another pair, ones that were rather baggy on him and he used them on a day he didn't feel like being all that fabulous, which was hardly ever but it was good to have them just in case. He let out a distressed noise when they fit just fine.

No one commented on it during work, probably because he looked just as fabulous as ever and you couldn't see the bump under his form fitting, knee length blazer, thank god for winter and big glass walls being the only thing that separated him from falling to the cold New York streets many stories down.

On the way home he picked up a bridal magazine from one of the street venders, it wasn't exactly what they needed, but it was something to go over with Blaine, while it killed him a little inside each time, it was better that they have this to bond over than nothing at all.

He missed how it used to be.

Kurt didn't expect Blaine and Sebastian to be giggling on the couch when he got home.

Or to see and empty bottle of wine, knocked over and hanging precariously close to the edge of the coffee table.

"Guys it's like a thousand degrees in here," Kurt turned off the heater, shrugging out of his blazer, the heat was already starting to make him sweat.

"Kurt!" Sebastian said enthusiastically, getting up to follow Kurt who had placed the bottle the right side up and was moving to open on of the windows to get some fresh air flowing.

Moving so he was in front of Kurt Sebastian placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders to steady himself, looking down at Kurt he smiled at him it was the first time Sebastian had been anything but cold to him since the incident and Kurt felt his heart stutter at the sight, fuck not now this was a very inappropriate time to take in just how gorgeous Sebastian is.

Especially when he's smiling like that, how soft his features become-

Blaine moved behind him quickly, wrapping his arms around Kurt before he could move away and sliding his hands across Kurt's belly.

"Wow, Kurt, putting on a few pounds there," Blaine said without thinking.

As Blaine's hands rested there Kurt's mind seemed to slow down, the bile was rising in his throat as his arms moved without his consent to elbow Blaine and shove him away.

It worked too efficiently, or maybe Blaine was just that drunk. Either way he stumbled over his own two feet before falling and hit his head on the sharp corner of their coffee table, hitting the ground with a solid thud.

Sebastian pushed Kurt out of the way, making him stumble slightly before he reached the wall.

Sebastian was crouched down next to Blaine examining the back of his head and pressing the cloth of one of Kurt's scarfs that had been draped over the back of the couch.

"That's my scarf."

Blaine gave him a toothy grin, opening his mouth to say something before Sebastian cut in.

"Are you happy?" Sebastian yelled at him. "He's bleeding!"

"I, I didn't" Kurt stumbled out, tears prickling at his eye.

"Bas, don't yell at him," Blaine stumbled out, his hand over Sebastian's as the cloth was pressed to the back of his head.

"Need to take you to the emergency room, who knows what damages been done,"

"But Kurt's cry-"

"I don't give a fuck what Kurt's doing at the moment; my priority is you, not him,"

Pulling Blaine up and into his arms Sebastian made sure the scarf was held securely to Blaine's head before leading him to the door. Sebastian hissed over his shoulder, "Why do you keep fucking up?"

The slamming of the door made Kurt flinch, Sebastian was right, all he did was fuck up. He had put a strain on their relationship; he had isolated Sebastian and was still too friendly with Blaine,

Kurt closed his eyes as the tears fell; bring one hand up to rub at the soft bump. There was no way he could tell them about the life growing inside him. Not with them already planning their lives together, Sebastian was right, he is a fuck up and it'd be much better for everyone involved if he just . . . disappeared.

Kurt opened his eyes, a determined look on his face.

He knew what he had to do.


	14. Chapter 14

Gripping his keys and the small suitcase he had packed with the few clothes that still fit him and his various lotions and products, he unlocked the door to Rachel and Quinn's apartment. Quinn had been calling him daily after he had told her about his 'issue' so he was sure they'd be fine with him crashing until he could get his own apartment.

"Guys, anyone home?" a loud thump greeted him as Rachel Berry poked her head around the corner, her hair a wild mess and what Kurt could see of her skin bare.

"Kurt, we weren't . . . expecting you," Rachel panted out, her eyes piercing holes through his skull.

"I- if this is a bad time I can leave and. . ." Kurt trailed off; he supposed he could always hang at a hotel for a few days. It wasn't ideal but it was better than nothing.

"No it's fine Kurt," Quinn came around the corner, flattening out a wrinkled dress on her body as her hair swayed wildly around.

"Seriously," Rachel whined, "I have to be back at the theatre in an hour to get ready for the night show. We don't get any time together anymore and-"

Quinn cut her off by pushing her back towards the bedroom; Kurt pretended he didn't hear the muttered curses detailing his demise.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, I was hoping it would be alright if I stayed a few days until I found a decent apartment?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course Kurt, its fine," Quinn soothed grabbing his bag and placing it on the floor beside the couch.

"I'm starting to show, Blaine was able to tell, it's only going to get bigger and I- I just can't," Kurt was starting to choke up.

"Hey, hey, calm down," Quinn rubbed his arms as he started to cry, god that was all he seemed to be doing these days. After a little while Quinn gathered the courage to speak up. "Kurt, I think we need to have a serious talk with what your plan is here."

"My plan?"

" . . you do have a plan right?"

"Yes, I mean, it's not concrete but I have a rough idea."

"Can I ask what it is?"

"I well, I'm going to move away from Sebastian and Blaine, they're happy and I don't want to burden them with this, have them feeling like it's their responsibility."

"But it is," Rachel interrupted; coming back thankfully dressed this time. "Kurt, they're just as responsible for this baby as you."

"But I'm the pregnant one."

"So?" Rachel frowned, "It's their baby too."

"It's not THEIR baby, it's father is only one of them."

"Well which one?"

"How the fuck should I know."

"It's not rocket science Kurt, which one did you let fuck you."

Kurt blushed.

An awkward silence filled the apartment before Rachel cracked a smile, which grew into a wide grin, before long she was rolling on the floor, laughing so hard her whole body was moving with it.

"Oh grow up," Kurt hissed at her.

"Raising a baby is a lot of hard work Kurt, what about your job. You've really only just started working there; do they even offer paternity leave?"

"Yes, I checked, but I don't want to go onto it until I absolutely have too."

"Ok, besides that, how are you going to afford all the things a baby needs? You don't get paid that much, and a baby needs help 24/7. Do you know how to look after one, do you know how to wrap it, how to prepare bottles for it, how to change its diaper?"

"I could always take a class," Kurt murmured, realising just how unprepared he was for the big picture. He'd been so occupied with hiding it from Sebastian and Blaine and making sure no one who was necessary find out about the baby he hadn't put much thought into how he was going to raise it.

"Have you considered adoption or abortion," Rachel spoke quickly, unsure how Kurt would react

to hearing those words.

"What, I- NO! Oh god No, I- I can't just take the babies life," he spat out.

"Kurt you won't be able to raise it properly," Quinn interrupted.

"Why are you doubting me? I'm not an idiot, I won't just go into this blind, there are some classes I could take, books I could read, and internet I could search."

"Why are you putting yourself through all of that, when it would be much simpler to just tell Sebastian and Blaine and figure things out together?"

"Stay out of it Rachel," he hissed at her, his defences going right up.

"You already brought me into this!" she yelled back.

"OK ENOUGH!" Quinn yelled over their bickering, "Kurt close your eyes."

"Do it!" He shut his eyes, "now picture this, it's two in the morning and the baby is crying again, you haven't slept properly in a month. The baby's constant cries like a diligent alarm every two hours, wanting something different. You can't wear your fashionable clothing anymore because of the mess of baby spittle, vomit, and poop, your hair is a mess and the bags under your eyes are huge, you can't afford all your creams because every cent your earning is going into keeping you and the baby fed, clothed and sheltered. And it's only going to get harder from that point on with the baby growing and its needs changing,"

"Stop," Kurt whimpered, tears pouring down his face again. He stumbled over to the couch, gripping the arm tightly as he sat down.

"I can't- I can't raise a baby, not on my own. Oh god what am I going to do? I- I don't want to end its life, it's not its fault their father's a fucking idiot."

He buried himself into Quinn's chest when she wrapped her arms around him. He couldn't stop babbling, he wasn't even sure what he was saying, but Quinn's arms were tightening around him.

"Adoption. Someone else could do a much better job. You two want a baby, don't you? I'm having one and you'd be great mothers. Everyone wins."

He was vaguely aware of Quinn shaking around him, tears falling into his hair.

"How long have you two been trying now?"

Quinn yanked herself away from Kurt, anger flooding through her system as she continued to shake.

"Quinn what-"

Before she could stop herself she grabbed the glass that was resting on the kitchen counter top and hurled it at Kurt's general direction. It missed him and smashed against the wall.

Kurt's eyes widened as Quinn started screaming at him. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN KURT?! JUST BECAUSE WE HAVEN'T MANAGED TO CONCEIVE JUST MEANS WE WANT ANY BASTARD CHILD THAT IS TOSSED OUR WAY? IT'S A LITTLE HARD FOR US, SEE WE'RE IN A COMMITTED RELATIONSHIP AND TWO GIRLS CAN'T MAKE A BABY TOGETHER WITHOUT EXTERNAL HELP, WHICH CAN BE EXPENSIVE IF YOU WANT QUALITY, IT'S THAT SIMPLE! YOU DON'T! UNDERSTAND!"

Near the end of her screaming rant Quinn started to choke on the sobs that escaped her throat, sinking down onto the floor she continued to breath heavily.

Rachel hurried over and wrapped Quinn in her arms.

"I think you should leave now, Kurt."

Without a word Kurt moved to the door.

"Take your stuff."

"Right," he let out in a whisper, shutting the door softly behind him.

He was going to find a hotel, there were plenty around him and all he had to do was walk into a random one and ask for a room for the next few days, easy as pie, he had his wallet on him and everything so it's not like money was an issue.

Yet here he stood, leaning against the wall of his favourite coffee shop, soaking in the last rays of sunlight and just breathing in the scent that has kept him running for so many years, he could almost taste the rich, bitter flavour in his mouth. It was oddly quiet, then again this was one of the less inhabited parts of the city, and most people were home from a hard day of work.

Two hands slamming on either side of the brick wall he was leaning against startled him out of his caffeine deprived dream.

"Hey beautiful, haven't seen you hear before." The stranger's rancid breath fanned over his face, making his nose cringe. With his ragged appearance he couldn't tell if the man was actually homeless or just a hipster.

"Excuse me," Kurt tried to move back, thwarted by his bag beneath his feet and only serving to pressing him further against the brick wall.

"What's the matter gorgeous," one of the man's hands came up to cup at his face, "tryin' to leave me here alone and cold."

"Don't tou-" Kurt was cut off by the man running the hand cupping his face down his neck, along the fabric of his coat and then up inside the material, his dirty hands touching the bare skin of his stomach.

"Stop!" Kurt yelled, pushing the man's hand away and curling his arms around his waist protectively.

"Why so sensitive, sweetheart?" The man chuckled. "So protective of your stomach, what are you pregnant or something."

"Yes actually, so leave me alone," Kurt spat at him, pressing his hands forward to push the man away.

He met nothing but air as the man lurched himself away.

"You, you're a carrier," the man spluttered his face twisting into a mask of disgust, "that's sick."

"Men shouldn't have babies, it's a curse set up those who should be made to die in the most gruesome way possible, you might as well be a woman," the man spat at him.

"What I am is perfectly natural, you on the other hand with your disgusting unkempt appearance just makes you look like a hipster who tries was too hard to look like they're not trying," Before he could say anything else the man made a lunge for him, one of his fists connecting with his cheek, it made a sickening thud before he fell to the floor, his hands darting out to break his fall.

Fully expecting the man to hit him again Kurt curled in on himself, risking a glance to see where the man was.

Only to find him being pressed against the wall, looking terrified as a man threatened him, blood pouring out of his attacker's nose at an alarming rate.

The man tossed his attacker to the side, watching for a moment as he scampered away before turning to Kurt.

It was Steven.

Looking concerned He knelt down besides Kurt, placing a soothing hand on Kurt's throbbing face, he was saying something but Kurt couldn't hear him.

Leaping forward he burrowed himself into Steven's arms, crying and telling him everything that had happened after he left.

After a while Steven returned the awkward hug.

Kurt couldn't see the heartbroken look on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

Kurt had only been in Steven's apartment a handful of times, the first was when Sebastian had kicked Kurt out of the apartment because he walked in on him and Blaine having sex. It was kind of awkward because they were only sort of friends by that point, but thinking on it now that night had been one of Kurt's favourites: it's when he and Steven had become best friends.

A few weeks after that they had started dating and Kurt felt weird about staying over, it hadn't changed much. The walls were still the warm cream colour they've always been, the plush rug still covered the floor and the view -the one directly adjacent from him out of the wide window, showing the streets below and a sliver of central park- still took his breath away . .

"Is that a new couch?"

"Yeah, I got it a few months ago," Steven replied, running his fingers through his hair and looking everywhere but Kurt.

"It contrasts nicely."

The awkward pauses that seemed to come back every couple of minutes surrounded them again, "If this is too awkward I can find a hotel, I don't mind."

"No," Steven quickly replied, "I wouldn't have offered you the spare bed if I didn't mean it."

Moving into action Steven grabbed Kurt's bag and placed it in his room, Kurt following after him.

* * *

"I have a boyfriend," Steven blurted that night over dinner.

"That's . . . good for you," Kurt stuttered out. Steven's eyes didn't leave kurts, trying to see every little way he reacts at the news, while Steven may not feel the same way as he did back the. . . there was still a small flame, like that of a match. "No seriously, I'm really happy for you."

Steven sighed in relief. "So who's the lucky guy?"

He froze; Kurt continued to eat his pasta.

"John, from my work," He lied, "We've been getting coffee together for a few weeks now and decided to make it official."

"I remember John, you talked about him a lot," Kurt beamed, happy that at least one of them had found some happiness after his mistake. "Do I get to meet him? I know you were talking about us all getting together once-"

"No!" Steven yelled, not wanting his white lie to unravel.

"I -oh god- No Steven, I didn't mean it like . . . I," Kurt's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Wait, what?" Steven didn't understand what had just happened.

"I'm not going to fuck up your relationship."

Oh.

"You think I'm some sort of sick freak that likes worming their way into a happy relationship and destroy it."

"No, Kurt I didn't mean it like that. I know you aren't one of those people. I do." Steven didn't know what to do as tears torrented down Kurt's face at an alarming rate.

"Well, I am not like that thank you very much," Kurt spat, anger replacing the hurt like the flicking of a switch. "What happened was a fluke and won't happen again."

Narrowing his eyes Kurt stood up with a huff, marching off to his room and throwing a quick "I thought you weren't going to cause me anymore stress."

He didn't slam his door but it couldn't have been considered gentle by any means. Steven held his head in his hands, their first night living together could have gone much better.

* * *

In some ways it got better and worse after that, -Kurt was still having terrible mood-swings. which seemed to become more violent the more he started to show- his Linda blair impersonations stopped after a few weeks, thank god, but he could still smell everything, often opening and closing all the windows in the apartment several times a day.

Besides a craving for apricots and having his meat a little bloodier the strange cravings you hear horror stories about -women eating dirt or licking the asphalt- didn't seem to affect Kurt.

Whining though, Kurt had that down to art.

"You and your boyfriend seem to be getting pretty serious," Kurt mentioned one day, balancing a glass of cold water on the substantial bump. "You're always on the phone with him."

Steven paused for a second. "Yeah,"

"Or gone for hours sometimes, especially after my doctors' appointments."

"What are you saying, Kurt?" Steven narrowed his eyes. He hated when Kurt was all cryptic like this -which happened to be his default setting most of these days.

"I'm saying: Is there even a boyfriend or are you using that excuse so you don't have to be around me?"

"Kurt, No. You know John is real, why would I lie about that?"

Instead of responding Kurt went back to balancing the water.

"Sebastian and Blaine could really help you here."

"Don't even!" Kurt glared at him, just like he had the thirty-eight thousand other times he had brought it up.

"Sorry."

* * *

Kurt groaned as he came through the door, rubbing his back as the bump protruded out of him. There was no mistaking he was pregnant now; he couldn't say he was simply gaining weight or had a big lunch.

One of his co-workers had asked him earlier that day if he was going on paternity leave and Kurt had scoffed. He loved his job and he didn't want to go on paternity leave.

. . . Even though it felt like he had climbed a mountain by the time he finally got back to Steven's place.

"Paternity leave is actually a good idea," Steven replied when Kurt was recounting his day later, giving him one of his life changing foot rubs.

"What? No."

"Think about it, I know you're struggling to keep up with it all, and the fact that a lot of people are whispering about you is really getting to you -don't deny it Kurt, you tell me everything."

"But I won't get paid; I don't have that many sick days accumulated,"

"The kid is more important here Kurt, you can't keep stressing yourself out. I know you've been apartment hunting."

"Which is none of your business," Kurt narrowed his eyes, attempting to pull his feet away.

"No, we need to talk about this. You're struggling with this Kurt, I see you hobbling around the apartment because your ankles hurt or rubbing your back. The baby's keeping you up at night and going to work early in the morning and returning basically just before dinner isn't giving you any time to rest. If you're not careful you could end up seriously damaging yourself and the life inside you! I don't want to see that happen, Kurt." Steven grabbed Kurt's hands when he tried to push him away, pleading with his eyes for Kurt to just see it from his point of view.

"I'll think about it," Kurt finally answered.

"Thank you, now why have you been apartment hunting?"

"Because I don't want to be a burden," Kurt was too tired to bother lying.

"You're not a burden," Steven replied honestly.

"YES I AM!" Kurt yelled, ripping his hands from Steven's grip Kurt got up, putting a hand over his stomach and lower back as he hobbled around in what was a pale resemblance of how he use to pace. "I'm pregnant steven! There is a life growing inside of me. I . . . I can barely support myself let alone a baby! If I stop working all I'll be doing is sitting down all day in your apartment while I grow bigger and bigger until I pop."

"No one said you had to stay in the apartment all day-" Steven started but was interrupted.

"And what about when the baby does come? When it's screaming every two hours and every cent I own goes towards keeping it fed and clothes. I shouldn't even be here, I should just go back to Lima."

"Kurt, you and I both know that would kill you."

"But I'd have my dad and Carol to help me and I wouldn't have to worry so much about money."

"But you'd be miserable." Kurt wouldn't meet his eye.

"I am aware of that."

"OK well, you're pregnant," Kurt gave him 'the look' that meant Steven was an idiot, "You can't be travelling, moving would put you at risk of a possible miscarriage."

Kurt remained silent, "At least stay until you have the baby. Then when it's old enough you may wander as you please."

". . . Fine."

* * *

"That guy you use to date," his assistant popped her head through his door, "Kurt. Did you know he's pregnant?"

"Yes Silvia, I do." He answered without looking up, "And no I'm not the father."

"Oh," She pulled back to shut the door.

"WAIT!" Steven screeched, startling his secretary, "How do you know Kurt's pregnant?"

". . . It's a little obvious."

"But you've never met Kurt." Steven shot her an incredulous look.

"Yeah I have," She furrowed her eyebrows.

"When?"

"Like five minutes ago, also are you going to get your butt out there and greet him, he said he sent you a text and you're being rather rude-" She was cut off by Steven darting past her.

Looking around frantically his eyes landed on Kurt -he was hard to miss- chatting merrily with . . . oh fuck!

"Kurt!" Steven yelled, running up to him and nearly knocking them both over if John hadn't steadied them.

"Hey Steven, your boyfriend here was just telling me the most amusing story about work."

"Yeah boyfriend," John's eyes twinkled, "about that one time we were getting coffee and you ran into this old man, remember?"

Steven snorted, no other noises leaving him before "of course . . . it's not easy to forget spilling coffee all over an old man. . . They do yell a lot."

"Wait I thought you tilted the cup so it went all over you instead? That's such a you thing to do." Kurt gushed.

"Right, right . . . I just . . . didn't want you to be alarmed that I ruined my clothes, you probably would have tried to kill me for that."

"Most of your clothes deserve to have coffee ruin them, it'd be a kindness," Kurt sniffed.

"Including the marc Vuitton jacket you got me?"

Kurt gasped, "It's called Marc Jacobs and you didn't!"

"Don't kill me," Steven cowered.

Kurt glared at Steven, before shaking his head and storming away -well, as effectively as he could with swollen ankles- before Steven could follow him a hand rested on his shoulder. Tensing up Steven whirled around, coming face to face with a slightly nervous John.

"So boyfriend," he smiled softly. "how long have we been dating?"

"A . . .well . . . a few weeks . . . months."

"C'mon." feeling courageous John grabbed Steven's hand.

"What?" Steven's eyes widened, not daring to believe his lies could have benefited him instead of biting him in the ass.

"If we've been dating for months . . . I've been a pretty bad boyfriend."


	16. Chapter 16

Kurt sighed for what had to be the thousandth time that day, watching as Steven busied himself getting ready for work.

Stretching his legs along the couch Kurt stretched and tried to see his toes over the enormous belly. He looked ready to pop any day now, he already had a bag packed with what he'd need and his doctor was available to him 24/7. Steven had been coached on what to do so he didn't start to panic.

"You're going to be OK here today?" Steven asked him this every day –usually Kurt said he'd be fine- not wanting Steven to worry about him. "Good, because I don't want you randomly showing up at my work again, last time you scared my boss for life by pretending to go into labour."

Kurt chuckled at the memory, "I was simply teaching him a lesson in being insensitive."

"Uh-huh," Steven mock glared at Kurt. "If you want we can go to lunch today . . . are you still craving Italian?"

"Yes!" Kurt answered quickly.

"Great," Steven kissed Kurt's forehead before heading for the door. "I'll make a reservation and text you the time."

Kurt smiled; he loved how close he and Steven had gotten over the last couple of months. It had been awkward the first time Steven had done it, but he didn't say anything else and it didn't make Kurt uncomfortable . . . if anything it made him feel just that little bit more wanted.

After watching a rerun of Tabatha's Salon Takeover Kurt decide it was time to get up, with the help of the back of the couch and the coffee table beside him it only took him a minute or two -he was getting pretty good at standing up.

Kurt hadn't gotten rid of any of his old clothes –even though he couldn't wear them anymore.

They still took up the majority of his wardrobe and that's just the clothes he bought, he didn't even want to think about what might have happened to the ones he left at his old apartment.

On the other side were all the Paternity clothes he owned, some he had made and others he had bought.

Slipping into a white button up, instead of cool fabric he was met by stretch, Quickly buttoning it up he slipped on his 'jeans', the waist seeming huge as it slipped up his legs, the fabric eventually tightening as it slimmed down along the length, giving it a feel of his old skinny jeans. The wide brim wrapping around his hips and stretching around his belly, Kurt struggled to pull the zipper up and button it at first because of the awkward angle.

Kurt looked at himself in the full length mirror, crinkling his nose slightly at what he saw -the baby bump made it look like he had a yoga ball shoved up his shirt- He debated whether or not to tuck his shirt in, it's make him look more presentable . . . more like the old him but it would also put more emphasis on his bump.

The buzzing of his phone interrupted his train of thought as he grabbed it off his bedside table.

Steven had sent him a text.

'Two at Papa's Italiano'

Kurt smiled, that was his all-time favourite Italian style restaurant. Looking at the time it was already a quarter to one . . . he should finish getting ready.

Looking back at the mirror he decided to pick his battles. Leaving his shirt untucked he moved on a place a comfortable blazer over his shoulders, it didn't hide the bump but from behind it made him look like his old self.

Steeling himself Kurt squatted down and grabbed his boots, they would go perfect with this outfit and damn it all if his ankles were going to stop him from looking at least somewhat fabulous.

If Kurt thought flagging down a taxi was hard before he had a baby is was nearly impossible now, thank god for kind strangers that would give theirs to him when they saw him struggle.

Telling the driver the address Kurt sat back, watching the scenery zoom past from the window . . . his city . . . He was going to hate leaving it. But that's the best thing for the baby, he'd made too many mistakes and he needed to be responsible.

Telling his dad hadn't been fun. In hindsight he should have told him sooner than a month ago.

But his dad had been understanding in the end, telling him that he'd be there when Kurt gave birth and would stay until they could transport the little one home. Kurt was so thankful for his dad.

Handing the driver his money plus tip Kurt hopped out of the cab, he could smell the Italian food from here . . . along with several other things he'd rather not mention, he loved this city but damn did it smell horrible.

Walking with as much dignity as he could Kurt made his way into the restaurant, ignoring the looks strangers were giving him. Most looked stunned, a few smiled and even less frowned. Really that was the best Kurt could have hoped for, even though male pregnancy wasn't uncommon, a few still didn't agree with it.

The bell above the door tinkled as Kurt entered, smiling at the women he looked around for Steven, spotting him -he nearly missed him thanks to a group of people moving around- just as his phone went off. Pulling his bag in front of him Kurt rummaged for his phone as he approached the table.

"Hey Steven, sorry I'm late, my boots just did not want to go on," Kurt grabbed his phone just as it stopped ringing, it was from Blaine.

Pausing just as he reached Steven Kurt looked up as he shoved his phone back in his bag –a frown on his face. Neither of the boys had bothered to call him . . . not that he had tried either, but it still hurt.

All he expected to see was Steven, probably already eating since he was over ten minutes late. What he did not expect to see was Blaine and Sebastian sitting opposite him.

Steven's hand reached out, gripping his bag and pulling it out of Kurt's lax grip.

Kurt closed his eyes as Sebastian and Blaine gasped.

Sebastian's heart thudded in his chest, his mouth opening and closing without a sound coming out. There it was, what Steven had been keeping him and Blaine informed about. There was no denying that Kurt was pregnant.

Standing up he walked towards Kurt who opened his eyes wide, taking a step back his hands wrapped protectively around his stomach.

Still unable to form words Sebastian raised his hands level with the bump, pleading Kurt with his eyes. After a moment Kurt lowered his arms.

Moving forward slowly Sebastian let his fingertips ghost over the bump before letting his hands rest fully over Kurt's stomach. The warmth of Sebastian's hands penetrated through the flimsy material of Kurt's shirt before Kurt felt a twinge of pain in his lower abdomen, making his breath hitch and his whole body to twitch . . . What was that?

As if the shot of pain that went through him travelled to Sebastian via his palms he shot back, his hands curling into fists as anger replaced the shock.

"What the hell, Kurt!" Sebastian hissed, his eyes darting from his stomach to his face and back again. "Why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?"

"That's none of your business," Kurt hissed back.

"It is all of my business, you're either carrying my, or my fiancés, baby!" Kurt flinched.

"How do you know this babies even yours?!"

"Because Steven told us that you were in fact still a virgin when we had sex, and unless you didn't tell Steven that you became a mega slut afterwards than that baby is half ours," Sebastian spat out, getting closer to Kurt so their noses were mere centimetres apart.

Kurt turned his head to shoot Steven a glare . . . but Steven had his head downcast, staring a hole through the table.

"Guys stop yelling," Blaine recovered and stood up, trying to move in between the arguing pair.

"No Blaine, not anymore, we deserve answers and Kurt's going to give them to us!" Sebastian tried to shove Blaine out of the way.

"Why did you run away?" Blaine asked calmly, shoving Sebastian back.

"I . . .because I couldn't stop hurting you two," Kurt choked out, his breathing coming out heavier. He wasn't ready for this confrontation, all he wanted was Italian!

"That's because you're pregnant Kurt, of course you're going to be acting differently" Blaine tried to sooth him.

"That's just it Blaine I'm pregnant. I couldn't let you two see that."

"But Kurt, why didn't you just tell us?" Blaine pleaded, trying to understand.

"BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Kurt screamed, ignoring the fact that everyone in the restaurant had stopped what they were going and had turned to watch the arguing boys. Kurt felt a warm wetness soaking through the material of his jeans as another shot of pain went through him, just as quick as the last but twice as painful.

His eyes started to fill with tears, "I . . . my water just broke."


	17. Chapter 17

OR 3 is prepped and ready"

"Get Mr Hummel ready, what's the holdup!"

"These damn boots won't come off!"

"Oh for the love of –just keep going we'll do it when we get there!"

The lights on the hospital ceiling flash past Kurt in a blur; he couldn't concentrate on much beside the burning pain radiating from the bump and spreading to every cell in his body. Those people were right . . . This was a curse . . . It wasn't natural! The baby didn't really have anywhere to come out of and before the invention of the C-section most carriers died or were killed by having the baby cut out of them haphazardly and taken away.

Kurt was vaguely aware of a hand holding his, it wasn't one of the doctors since he could feel their skin instead of the rubbery texture of the glove.

"It's OK Kurt . . . it's going to be OK . . . the surgery's going to go fine. . . . shh . . . Please talk to me Kurt . . . tell me you're alright."

Kurt looked to the side to see Sebastian jogging along the side of the moving bed holding his hand tightly as the doctors continued to argue.

"Bas. . ."

"It's Ok Kurt . . . I'm here . . ." One of the doctors moved forward to place a mask over Kurt's face, he squeezed Sebastian's hand as hard as he could.

"I'm scared."

"It's OK . . . close your eyes and count back from ten."

"Ten . . . Nine . . . Eight . . . Seven . . . Six . . . Five . . ."

The last thing Kurt was aware of was Sebastian repeating that it was going to be OK.

Kurt chose to believe him.

* * *

He's not sure what time it is when he woke up, the view from his window didn't give him much to go by, if he had to make a guess it was before sunrise, when the sky was that light blue colour but the sun had just yet to make it's appearance and add it's yellow tinges.

The drugs were still working it's way through his system but the fog that seemed to surround his brain was lessening as time passed.

Looking around his hospital room it took him a moment to notice his father sitting by his bedside.

"Dad?" he croaked out, just realising how dry his throat was.

"Oh kiddo," Burt startled, "ya tryin' to give your old man another heart attack?"

Kurt frowned, "Why are you here?"

"I promised ya I'd be here for the birth d'n't I?" Burt smiled at his son.

"Birth . . . BABY! How did it . . . where is my," Kurt started to panic.

"Whoa, whoa, easy Kurt, the baby's fine," Burt reassured his son, putting his hand on his shoulder to stop him from standing up.

Kurt hissed as pain shot through his abdomen. moving his blanket and lifting up the disgusting hospital gown Kurt looked at his stomach. It was flatter than he was use to seeing, the bandage covering up the cut and the rest of his stomach which he was thankful for.

"The doctors said they'd change the bandages in a few hours. You've been asleep for ages, we were starting to worry." Burt moved his hand from Kurt's shoulder to hold his hand.

". . . Where's Sebastian and Blaine," Kurt asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"They are with the baby," Burt answered simply but Kurt felt like his world had started to cave in around him. Oh god, were they going to fight Kurt for custody? Kurt didn't know if he could go through with that. "I practically had to kick them out of here, that's the first time they've left your bedside since you were placed in this room."

Well, THAT he didn't expect to hear. "And Steven?"

"He and that John guy are getting us all something to eat." Burt explained, "You should get some more sleep Kiddo."

"But I . . . Wanna see my baby. . ." Kurt was already drifting off.

"I promise I'll bring her around when you've pepped up a bit."

When Kurt awoke for the second time it was to hushed arguing going on on either side of him.

"You're going to wake up, Kurt!"

"That's my intention." Kurt could recognise those voices even if he was under water, Blaine and Sebastian were in the room.

He felt a soft hand stroking his cheek and Blaine calling his name.

Deciding it was time to open his eyes Kurt was cautious as to not look directly at the light no doubt shining from the ceiling and instead tilted his face into the hand that was caressing his cheek.

The first thing he noticed about Blaine was his dishevelled appearance, his hair had come out of the gel from where he had no doubt continuously run his fingers through and the bags under his eyes made him look like he hadn't slept in days.

Turning his head to face Sebastian, Kurt expected to see anger, he was surprised when instead he saw Sebastian looking at him with an almost tender expression. His appearance didn't look much better than Blaine's though.

"You guys look like you've been here for weeks . . . I know I wouldn't have been asleep that long."

Blaine smiled, "It certainly felt like weeks, they had to give you an extra strong dose just to make sure you didn't wake up thanks to the hormone imbalances."

"Is there anything wrong with the baby?" Kurt asked quickly.

"The baby's fine, Kurt," Sebastian spoke up for the first time. "It's healthy . . . What were you planning on doing next?"

"what do you . . ." Kurt started before he caught on to what he meant, "Well, when the baby was a little older I was planning on heading back to Ohio and moving back in with my parents."

"But that would kill you."

"You're not the first person who's told me that," Kurt said to Blaine.

"Don't get snippy, we need to have a serious talk." On the surface Blaine was completely calm, a stark contrast to just how unsettled he was feeling inside. he knew the odds of all of them coming out happy were slim, especially if Kurt cared as little for them as he let on.

"We really don't," Kurt denied.

"yes we do." Blaine pressed, he and Sebastian had a loose plan in action, they needed Kurt to be honest with them.

"Well I don't want to hear it."

"Hear what?"

"What you're going to say."

"What do you think we're going to say?" Kurt was going to make this more difficult than it had to be.

"That I'm not going to be able to keep the one thing I have left of you." Kurt could feel the lump rising in his throat, he hated the fact that he cried so easily these days.

"What?" Sebastian was confused.

"Don't take the baby away from me!" Kurt cried.

". . . Not going to lie Kurt, we do want the baby," Sebastian said honestly after a pause . "But we also want you to come home."

Kurt shut his eyes, taking a few deep breathes, "no."

"Why not?" It seemed like it was Blaine's turn to cry.

"Because I don't want to be there while you two move on with your lives together, I'm not going to be the friend who just won't leave and who interferes with your perfect romance. I won't do that anymore."

"How could it be perfect if you're not with us." Blaine whispered.

"You don't need me, you're engaged and it's not like I'll cut off all rights to our baby. besides you don't need me being a burden."

"You are the farthest thing from a burden Kurt!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"No I'm not." Kurt clenched his fists. Why were they denying what he already knew.

"In what universe are you a burden Kurt, we love-"

"Don't say that!' Kurt hissed.

"What? That we love you?" Kurt lowered his head to burn holes through the blanket with his glare.

"But we do love you Kurt." Blaine insisted, trying to hold Kurt's hand but he kept slipping it out of his grasp.

"No, you love each other and as long as I have these feelings I will keep being a burden."

"What do you mean by feelings Kurt?" Sebastian's heart rate started to pick up,for the first time since this conversation started he could see this ending favourably for all of them.

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does Kurt, please, I promise we aren't going to react badly."

"How do you know that, you don't even know what it is!"

"I can make an educated guess."

Before Kurt could say anything scathing Sebastian said, "You're in love with us but you didn't think we felt the same way you you covered your own ass by running away twice. . . Am I right?"

Kurt didn't respond.

"What you don't seem to realise Kurt is that Blaine and I love you just as much."

Kurt opened his mouth to argue but Sebastian wasn't finished.

"It's always been you Kurt, me and Blaine work alright on our own, but after you moved in it was like something was constantly missing."

"You're our missing piece, Kurt." Blaine added.

"Yeah, but does any of that matter," Kurt choked out, "just because we all love each other doesn't mean that anything's going to change."

"Sebastian and I have been talking and -if you're willing- we would love to try and make this work." Blaine said, finally getting to hold Kurt's hand when he stopped moving away.

"Do you really want to try?" He directed this question more towards Sebastian.

"Yeah, I do," Sebastian let out in a whisper. "I'm so sorry I've been so cold towards you, Kurt. I just . . . I was so scared that you were just using me and Blaine to get over Steven and then that . . . That you wanted Blaine and not me I completely isolated you. But the truth is I've loved you for the longest time and I would love nothing more than if you'd give me a chance to prove it."

As Kurt nodded his head a tear slid down his cheek, before he could reach up and wipe it away Blaine grabbed his hand.

"Kurt sandwich."

Climbing into the hospital bed Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt -Leaving enough room on the other side for Sebastian to slip in.

After a moment Kurt heard Sebastian get up before he followed Blaine's lead and got on the bed, his warm melting into Kurt's skin as Sebastian burrowed his head as he sniffed, Kurt moved his arms to wrap around his boys, things weren't perfect and it was going to be hard.

But for now . . . It was OK.


	18. Chapter 18

**Five years later**

"Backpack."

"Check."

"Lunch."

"Check."

"School supplies."

"Check."

"Adorable and fashionable attire?"

"Check."

"Big kisses."

Sebastian scooped Arietta into his arms and gave her a big kiss on her cheek, holding her tight as she flailed.

"Daddy, you're going to ruin my hair," Arietta laughed.

"Found them!" Blaine exclaimed from the other side of the apartment. Holding a pair of sparkly ballet flats in his triumphant grip as he came around the corner, "they were under her bed."

Kurt gave his daughter a hard look, "Why weren't they with your other shoes?"

"Because they wanted to be different," she replied without missing a beat.

Blaine ducked behind Sebastian so she didn't see his smile; they were trying not to encourage her cheeky behaviour.

"I think it's because you didn't clean your room properly." Kurt replied, slowly sinking down so he was level with her. "Do you know what we're going to be doing this afternoon?"

"Cleaning my room properly?" She huffed.

"Yup." Kurt stood back up, Sebastian's hands darted out to steady him.

"My hat!" Arietta's hands hovered above her curly black hair, her golden eyes widening before she turned around and bolted back to her room, yelling a 'give me a second' over her shoulder.

Kurt chuckled as Sebastian wrapped his arms around him. Resting his hands on the barely there bump, "next one's mine."

Blaine snorted, "No shit you selfish prick."

"Hurry Arie, if you want to visit your aunties and their baby in the hospital before school we need to leave now!" Kurt yelled, ignoring his boyfriends as they continued to trade quips.

Their little girl reappeared a few minutes later, her hat in her hand and a wide smile on her face.

"Did you find that under your bed?" She poked her tongue out at Sebastian who grabbed her hand, leading his family out of their apartment.

It had been really hard at first, learning how to work in a new relationship as well as taking care of a screaming baby. But they had made it, through all the tears and the tantrums and the breakdowns from all of them, they were OK.

**Aaaand I am done! Thank you so much for reading this far and I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are much appreciated and make me smile.**


End file.
